The Baby Series 1
by karina001
Summary: A series of 500 word snippets around the lives of Milliardo Peacecraft dealing with a baby and the Gundam Pilots.
1. Chapter 1

These are a series of snippets now dubbed the Baby series.

All are 500 or less words in length and centre around the relationship of Chang Wu Fei and Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Marquise. Other characters from the series appear as the sequence moves on.

As a bit of background for the first, Comfort, know that Zechs married Noin, returned to Earth and Noin fell pregnant and something went wrong.

The series is written n response to a 500 word challenge issued by the 5x6ml.

Enough said. Hope you enjoy.

Karina

————————————————

Title: Comfort

Author: Karina

Rating: PG / M [to be safe

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Set around about AC 200 which would make Wu Fei about 20 and Zechs about 24. Angst exists, of course.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Comfort

The blonde sat in the darkness, a shadow in the night, lightning flickering in the distance enhancing the pale flicker of his silver white hair. He had sat at the window for hours, watching as the sun set, ignoring those who called beyond a pained sigh and brief nod to acknowledge their presence when it was plain that they would not leave without him at least showing some sign of life.

They meant well, but he only wanted to be alone.

Somewhere in the house a thin wail echoed and it was enough to stir him from his perch. He could go upstairs and comfort his child. Perhaps in the comforting of his son, her son, he could find some comfort himself. The wailing ceased and the life drained out of him again. Of course. The nurse. The Nanny,  
what ever you wanted to call her. The child had no need of him.

"Why do you stop? He is your son. He needs your comfort. You need his comfort."

The voice startled him. He had been certain that everyone had left him. Chang had come with the others to offer their condolences and left, he had assumed, when the others had finally taken the hint that he did not want to see them. Apparently he was wrong.

"Comfort? I don't know how to give comfort. Only death."

The Preventer Agent sighed softly. "There are too many of us who know how to give death. Your woman knew how to give life. She gave you the child."

"And in giving the child to her in the first place I killed her. It just took some time for her to die. Leave me be, Chang. I'm not ready to be sociable to anyone."

The younger man moved closer to the window and settled himself on the floor comfortably and watched the blonde as he began to stare out of the window again.

"No, you are not, but you will be. When you are we will talk and I will tell you about Meiran. At least you have her child to watch grow and to protect. That is comfort you as yet do not appreciate. You are the most fortunate of men."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	2. Chapter 2 Wet

Title: Wet

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Set around about AC 200 and within a week of Comfort.  
I blame Wystii for this one. It was her idea.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Wet

"I don't believe this."

"Chang, what can I say? I'm sorry. It was an accident. Helen is on her day off. She'll be back tomorrow morning. It's just for a few hours."

Wu Fei scowled at the blonde stretched out on the couch, his right foot propped up and a heavily bandaged ankle on prominent display and his left arm in a sling.

"Your sister?"

Zechs sighed, resting his head back against the wall. "Relena has meetings all afternoon, Une threatened to plug his every orifice with corks and Hilde flew back to L2 this morning."

Wu Fei blinked as he stared at the cradle from which the first stirrings could be heard.

"Sally?"

"In surgery until six tonight, if not later." 

"Dorothy?"

The crystal blue eyes met onyx, one pale brow arched. "Get real." A low growl. "It's babysitting, not assassination 101 and before you ask, Yuy turned blue and bolted. Maxwell laughed insanely, Winner turned purple and gibbered like an idiot and Barton ..." His scowl deepened. "Let's not talk about Barton."

"What exactly does it involve?"

Zechs sighed, rubbing at his aching back. The tumble down the lower half of the stairs had left him strained, bruised and generally aching.

"A bit of cuddling, warming a formula and feeding him, burping and ..." He hesitated.

"And?" Wu Fei prompted.

"Changing his backside when he's wet."

Onyx eyes widened and he backed away from the cradle. "Merquise!" 

"He's a week old baby, for the love of God." A tired sigh. "He won't bite. No teeth."

Wu Fei winced knowing well that Merquise had been lucky to avoid serious injury, and with his wife so recently deceased he was still emotionally fragile. What was it that continually drew him back? Why did he even remain in the same room as that frightening, squirming bundle that was beginning to make some alarming noises?

"Please? I ... don't have anyone else I can ask."

"Have you changed him?" A suspicious gleam entered onyx eyes.

"Yes, I have changed him before."

"Babies do more than wet." A huff.

He was uncertain if Merquise was going to laugh or howl in response.

"I changed him before I fell down the stairs and that was a shitty one."

"Was it very bad?"

"It was shit, Chang. What do you think?"

Approaching the cradle Wu Fei peered into its depths. The tiny blonde form was screaming, arms flailing and legs bunched up to his tiny belly under the covers.

"He probably needs changing."

Wu Fei huffed, but carefully drew back the blankets, revealing a squirming bundle with a loose nappy sagging about its ankles. The bed was wet and so was the baby.

"You need practise. This is not acceptable." He scooped the child into his hands and peered at the scarlet face. "Shhh, no need to scream."

Zechs sharply inhaled, eyes widening and he covered his eyes with his free hand, waiting for the explosion.

Wu Fei scowled at the odd sensation. Why did his chest suddenly feel so warm? And so ... wet?

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	3. Chapter 3 The Mechanics Of The Problem

Title: The Mechanics of the Problem

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 2. Set around about AC 200 and within a week of Comfort and a few minutes after Wet. 

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Mechanics of the Problem.

"I really am sorry, Wu Fei."

The sound of running water alone disturbed the quiet.

"I finally reached Helen." Zechs called through the door.

The water continued to run.

"She said she would return. In around three hours. He should sleep for most of that."

The water cut off and he heard the shower door bang closed and winced. He had always imagined Chang to be vocal and this silent treatment was disturbing. So was the silence from his son.

"I ... found a sweat shirt. It will be a bit big, but it's better than nothing."

The shirt in question was clutched in his good hand and he leaned heavily against the wall, cursing the pain in his back and leg. Chang had glared at the infant in his hands in silence and then stalked from the room, the baby still in his grasp and Zechs had panicked, forcing himself off the couch. After hobbling around the ground floor and failing to find either Preventer Agent or infant, he had tackled the stairs. The sound of running water had drawn him to his bedroom where he had tried again to call the nurse.

"Is he alright?" He tried again. "I'm really sorry."

The bathroom door banged open to reveal a very naked Chang Wu Fei glaring at him. "I need sweatpants. Where are they?"

It took Zechs a precious moment to drag his eyes up from the sleek muscled body to meet fiery onyx eyes.

"Well?" Impatient.

"Draw. Third drawer." A whisper accompanied by a scowl and wave at the tallboy across the room. "Where..?"

"Laundry hamper." Chang muttered as he strode in all his naked glory past Zechs.

Zechs hobbled into the bathroom to find the baby nestled amid a clean towel. To his relief the child was quite obviously breathing and further investigation revealed him to be freshly washed and happily sucking his fist.

"Marquise."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry he wet on you."

"An inconvenience, nothing more. That is for me to wear, I presume."

Zechs glanced at the material in his hand and grunted, thrusting his hand to Chang who stood in sweatpants, the legs rolled around his ankles. Wu Fei scowled at the infant.

"I will demonstrate how it should be done. It is unacceptable that he should lie in a wet bed because you do not have the necessary skill."

One white brow shot up. "You do?"

"It is not a difficult skill to master."

"I think the tabs are faulty." Zechs offered in his own defence.

Chang moved past, picked up the baby and stalked from the room. Zechs hobbled after, following Wu Fei into the nursery. He found lotion, powder and a disposable nappy and settled to watch as Chang studied the mechanics of the problem. Wu Fei worked in silence, competent hands working on the infant and with a satisfied grunt he lifted the child.

"There." Triumphant he glared at Zechs.

Who smirked as his son wriggled and the nappy drooped to his ankles.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	4. Chapter 4 There Must Be A Reason

Title: There Must Be A Reason

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei, Zechs + Wu Fei, Past mention of 13x6

Notes: Challenge 3. Set around about AC 200 and a month after Comfort.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: There Must Be A Reason

"Yo, Wu. How's things?"

Irritation sparked, dispelling the pleasant contemplation. He had been enjoying the solitude of the moment, the glory of the setting sun and the memory of quiet companionship. With Maxwell's arrival any hope of continuing his meditations was useless.

"Good evening, Maxwell. Back so soon, I see."

"Well gee. Nice to see you too." Duo settled on the grass facing Wu Fei. "What ya been up to while I was gone?"

"The usual, as you well know. I am a Preventer agent."

"Sally tells me you've been spending time with Blondie."

A slight frown marred the man's brow. "Blondie?"

"Yeah. Blondie. You know; legs that go on forever, long white hair… Blondie."

"You mean Marquise? The man has a name, Maxwell."

"Loads of names, actually. Zechs, Milliardo, Lightning Count, Sex on Legs." He grinned at the 'look' fired at him. "Wow, a reaction there."

"You are impolite, uncouth and loud."

"Yep. Me in a nut shell. So why you keeping company with him?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Eh? When… Ah… About a month ago, I guess. Why?"

"Do you not think that he might like to see a friendly face?"

"Well… Hey, he didn't want to see anyone. Made that clear enough."

"He had lost his wife, Maxwell. Mourning is a complicated process if you are to come from it whole. There is a time when you wish only to be alone, solitary for you to walk again with the past. Like all things this passes and you must face again the world around you. It is best to do so with the company of a friend."

Duo considered the man opposite him for a long moment. "Why you?"

"Perhaps because I understand. I was married. I lost my wife."

"That's it?

"There should be more? Does there need to be more?"

"Well… I guess not but…"

Wu Fei waited, watching as Maxwell's expressive face ran a gauntlet of emotions he was uncertain how to take. He sighed softly.

"Just say what is on your mind."

"Well… Just seems odd is all. You being with him."

"I am not 'with' him, Maxwell. I am simply 'there' for him."

Duo sighed. "Because you killed his lover?"

That hurt. The abrupt reminder of the war long over and actions taken that he had come to deeply regret. It was a question he had asked himself and one he had been surprised he could answer quite simply and truthfully.

"No. Not because I killed Kushrenada. That is long in the past and forgiven as the result of the times."

"So why then? There must be a reason, Wu."

"Must there?"

"Well… yeah. You were enemies, we all were. Now you want to be his friend?"

From enemies to friends? The choice was so simple.

"Yes."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	5. Chapter 5 What To Do

Title: What To Do

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei, Past 6x9

Notes: Challenge 3. Set around about AC 200 and a month after Comfort.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

What To Do

The chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the house and Zechs sighed as he looked up from the schematics of the suit he had been working on. A quick glance at the clock and he knew the nanny would answer the door. Helen had put Stephan to bed for a nap nearly an hour ago and retired to read in the library.

He honestly did not know what he would do without the woman. He was certain he could not have coped with dealing with Noin's death, feeding a baby at weird assed hours of the day and night and trying to keep said baby dry and clean. He could understand why Maxwell called babies screaming shit machines'.

He winced. Maxwell and his abject horror of babies. Funny that Duo had a real soft spot for kids in general but kids who were toilet trained. He chuckled. It would be worth a fortune to tell the world the sure fire method of getting rid of Gundam Pilots. Just mention the word babysitting and they were gone in a cloud of dust.

Except for one of them.

The truly fearless Chang Wu Fei. Not even changing a baby's backside would send that one running as the others had for a mission, preferring bullets blazing to a hosing down by an infant.

His eyes dropped to the schematics spread before him. By rights he should have returned to work weeks ago, but he simply could not bring himself to return to that place. Noin was synonymous with Preventer Headquarters. He would see her there, no matter where he looked. It was like this house. He still heard her, even though he knew that she was gone. He still could hear her just around the corner from him, walking upstairs when he knew there was only he and their son in the house. He would be driven insane.

Should he go out? Get away for a time? Just a few hours away from the house might make it easier to cope with. But ... where to go? What to do?

The house was a refuge from the world that changed from second to second and as much as the spectre of his wife haunted him here, at least it was a refuge from that pace of change. He was afraid.

"Of what?"

Being alone.

That was stupid. He had Stephen and Helen was almost always around. He had had few friends in his past and those were now gone. Dead. Plenty of acquaintances, but friends? Everyone was moving on and he was stuck in the past, hearing ghosts. Even Stephen would grow up and leave him alone.

"Morbid, spoiled bastard." He groused. "Got to get a life."

They were gone. The ones who had meant the most to him. The people he had shared himself with. Both gone. Who was left? What was left?

"Marquise. Time you left this mausoleum. Come and have coffee with a friend."

"Wu Fei." a sigh. "Yes."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	6. Chapter 6 I Don't Get It

Title: I Don't Get It

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 4. Set around about AC 200 and about two months after Comfort. A conversation between Duo and Wu Fei.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Don't Get It

//I don't understand him at all. I mean, during the war he was this uptight stick up the ass justice freak ... well, not really but that was how it seemed he wanted to appear. Looking at that I just can't believe it's the same guy.//

Chang Wu Fei was perched on the couch, legs locked in what looked like a most uncomfortable position to Duo. The dark head was bowed and he breathed shallow and slow. On the floor in front of the couch was a throw rug on which a nest of cushions had been spread. Nestled within the cushions was the sleeping son of Zechs Marquise.

//I don't get it. Peacecraft crooks a finger and Chang hauls ass to look after the kid as though it's the most natural thing in the world for a gundam pilot to do. Nice kid. Cute as you can get ... but Chang looking after him? Something's just not right about this.//

It was night and Peacecraft had been called into Preventer headquarters to attend to his registration. The nurse was on her day off and as Duo understood it the kid had a snuffle and Peacecraft had decided not to take him. Didn't the man have an agency or something that would look after the kid for a few hours? Professional babysitters did exist and Chang was a Preventer agent, not a babysitter.

"What? Just say it, Maxwell." Chang never moved nor opened his eyes and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I just ... don't get it."

"What is it you do not understand?"

"Why you run when Peacecraft calls. Never figured you for the domestic type." 

"I do not run. He does not often ask for help."

"But you hightail it when he does."

"There is a problem with that?"

"Well ... no. I just don't get it. He-"

"It has nothing to do with Zechs but everything to do with Stephen and with myself."

"I don't get it."

"Obviously. Why I bother explaining myself I do not know but ... Maxwell, I enjoy watching him. I enjoy listening to him. He and others like him is why I fought the war. I do not expect you to understand. It is not necessary for you to understand me or how I think. I am doing what pleases me, what makes the war worthwhile for me. He is a representative of a far better future. He is also the first child I have had opportunity to associate with and I find him ... pleasant company." 

"Right. You know if you hadn't told me you were married I'd think it had everything to do with Sex on Legs Peacecraft and getting on the good side of him."

Wi Fei sighed and remained silent until Duo took the hint and wandered off in the direction of the kitchen. Obsidian eyes dropped to the sleeping child and Chang allowed a small smile to tilt his lips.

"Have you been telling secrets to Maxwell, Stephen?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	7. Chapter 7 He's Not Himself

Title: He's Not Himself

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei, Past 6x9

Notes: Challenge 4. #7. Set around about AC 200 and about two months after Comfort and within hours of I Don't Get it.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

He's Not Himself

"Hey, Sally. Got a minute?"

"Duo. Come and have coffee with me. Something wrong?"

"Ah, noooo ... Probably not. Just ... strange."

"Interesting way of expressing a problem." Sally Po led the way into her office, her inner sanctum within the Preventer's medical centre. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Duo settled in the chair near her desk with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Well?"

"Well ... it's Chang."

"What about him? He seemed to be more tranquil lately. I was enjoying the quiet."

"That's the problem. He's not himself. Well, I don't think so at any rate."

Sally sighed. "If anything is wrong his work has not suffered for it. He had a physical just last week. Fit as a bull. Psyche profile was two days ago and he passed with flying colours. What more should I have been looking for?"

"Well ..."

"Duo?"

"He's not himself. He's a kickass pilot, first class agent and a killer ... not some domesticated babysitter."

Sally blinked. "A ...Duo, Chang has been more settled, stable and generally likable since he started keeping Zechs company. I think you will find he is experiencing something he has not had the chance to enjoy since the war started. A stable family life."

"But ... he's ... different. Not the Wumeister I know."

"We all change, Duo. Look, I think Wu Fei has found something he never thought he would know again and he is enjoying it. Have you talked to him about this?"

"Sorta."

"Wu Fei was from a tightly knit family community. A clan. Very different I know from the European style family, but children were important. He lost all of that and I think he might have found something that he had been missing more than he realized. He feels needed. Not so much a weapon. Not so much a tool. A family member. He's been very good with Zechs over this grieving period. I think it has helped Wu Fei as much as Zechs."

"But Sally, he won't bite anymore. He does not call me names or chase me around with that katana of his. He just ... looks at me."

"To be honest if I were you I'd be delighted not to be chased by an irate Chinese who knows how to swing one of those."

"If he wanted family he could go to China. There are still clans there."

"It's not the same, Duo. He doesn't want reminders that close to L5, I think. He wants a new start. Different but containing elements that once were comfortable and meant something to that part of him that is Clan."

"But why Sexy Zechsy?"

Sally sighed, repressing the smile. "Zechs has common ground with him. They both lost their wives and I think they feel that link in ways we can not understand unless we have walked where they have."

"I ... guess I'm ... happy ... for him then."

"Oh Duo, you've not lost him, you know. He's still Wu Fei. One day it will be you who finds something special."

"Yeah."//I ... thought maybe ... I had.//

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	8. Chapter 8 Watcher

Title: Watcher

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei, Past 6x9

Notes: Challenge 4. Set around about AC 200 and about two months after Comfort and the same night as He's Not Himself. #8 overall.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Watcher

// I think Sally's got it wrong.//

He watched as the katana reflected moonlight with a cold gleam. Precise controlled movement, graceful as a dance. Chang was poetry in motion.

//Stable family life? Nah. It's not as though he's moved in with Zechsy. He just ... visits.// Duo winced. // I don't want him moving in with Peacecraft.//

The Preventer single men's quarters shared a common courtyard for relaxation and it was here that Wu Fei performed his kata. Duo took every opportunity he could to watch, finding in those precise controlled movements a peace and order that generally eluded him.

// He seems to spend too much time there as it is. He said he sees in the kid what he fought for. Guess I can understand that but ... I don't know. I just ... think there is ... more.//

At this time of the night only the low path lights illuminated the courtyard and he took advantage of the deep shadows to do what he considered he did best. Hide. He could watch the measured cadence of the dance and allowed the precision and graceful flow of each movement to fill him.

//I'd like to be able to do that. He's offered before to teach me but... Hell, I annoy shit out of him. He'd probably gut me with that thing. It looks so ... mesmerizing. So many levels in each movement ... just like Chang. He's got so many levels he's frightening to be with. He's changed. She is right about that much, but I'm not sure she is right about the rest. Still, he was married but I thought ... maybe that's the problem. I thought. They all call me an idiot. They would really have something to say if they knew what I think is really going on over at the house. //

Overhead the moon was overshadowed by a cloud and the courtyard plunged into darkness, only the path lights offering any illumination. Chang vanished into the darkness but Duo could still feel the beat of the dance though he could no longer see. With a low sigh he closed his eyes against the night.

//I think I will watch. See what happens. I don't want Chang hurt. He comes on all strong and confident but I think that's a front. Sally's right about him missing his family. I guess China would be different. So similar but so different that it would hurt a lot. Just can't understand why he'd latch onto Zechsy and the babe. If he doesn't gut me I'll stay around and see what happens.//

"Here again, Maxwell."

Eyes made dark blue by the returning moonlight flashed open. Chang stood before him, hair pulled back into that tight ponytail and bare-chested, katana in hand.

//Crap.// "Yeah, Wu? I was just watchin'."

"Chang will do. Have some respect for your teacher. Shuck the shirt and we shall begin."

A wide grin erupted. "Thanks. Chang."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	9. Chapter 9 Competition

Title: Competition

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei+ Duo

Notes: Challenge 5. AC 200. #9 in the Baby Series. The thoughts of Helen Butterworth, nanny employed by Milliardo Peacecraft. Three months after Comfort. Takes place approximately one hour after The Letter. [The fic The Letter will appear as the next chapter in the sequence.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Beta Dulin

//...// Thoughts

Competition

//It's rare to find such a good looking man who is not vain about his looks or thinks of himself as God's gift to women. Or men. I know about the rumours and I can't say that it bothers me. I would not blame anyone for hunting this one, male or female. If I was twenty years younger I'd try my chances.//

Helen watched the large, fine boned hands gather up the small delicacy that was the child. He was a big man, standing a little over six foot two inches tall. It was unusual to find a tall man who stood erect, never slouching or stooping. It served to emphasize the breadth of his shoulders and the incredible length of those legs. He was all pale gold and cream, fine boned and hard muscled but sleek. When she looked at him she thought silk and satin.

//Thank the Lord he does not wear those horrible loose boxers to swim in. It's a much more pleasing view in something so ... small.//

Her eyes dipped to take in the tightness with which the bathing suit clung to that pale golden flesh.

/Mmmm, thank you Lord. It's nice to know that I'm not too old to appreciate a tight ass. He's sexy as hell and that hair ... Wish he'd let me at it with a brush.//

Milliardo Peacecraft, Terror of Earth, Preventer Wind, Pilot, mobile suit designer and doting father. It was the doting father that most people would not believe, but it was beautiful watching that man interact with the child. Those hands had quickly acquired a competency when handling the infant that no doubt had been mirrored in earlier years on the controls of a mobile suit. She had the feeling that he would be very good at anything he turned his hand to.

Long legs vanished slowly into the blue of the pool. He paused, the water lapping at his upper thighs as he leaned forward, dangling the baby's feet in the pool. Tiny feet kicked and after a moment he stepped deeper and her eyes fastened on the dark cloth tightly hugging the enticing curve of rounded buttocks.

//Mmm. If only ... // She chuckled softly to herself as she caught sight of movement near the windows overlooking the garden. //Now there is one who appreciates a well proportioned view and skimpy bathing suit.//

Chang Wu Fei was standing by the window and she knew those darker than dark eyes were on the blonde who was now hip deep in the pool, the baby held gently with his feet and hips immersed. It was interesting that Chang was not alone, she mused. That other Gundam pilot, the braided one was all eyes and she did not imagine that flick of tongue over his lips.

Yes, the blonde in the pool was definitely delicious and unless she missed her guess Chang might be in for a bit of competition.

// Well. This should be interesting. // 

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	10. Chapter 10 The Letter

Title: The Letter

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 4. #10 in the Baby Series. Set around about AC 200 and about three months after Comfort. Relena and Heero discuss a letter published in a Sancian newspaper. Takes place approximately one hour before 'Competition'.

Spoilers: Series & Endless Waltz

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Beta Dulin

//...// Thoughts

The Letter

He had read the paper and had hoped to reach her to prepare her, but the moment he entered the small breakfast room he knew he was too late. Relena sat at the table, white as a ghost with the paper crumpled in her fists.

DEMON OR ANGEL?

The headlines were in huge bold print, designed to make certain they drew attention.

//Cruel bastards. Something so private ... should never have been made public.// "Relena?"

"I'm ... alright. I ... I have ordered a plane and I have my secretary rearranging meetings. I ... need to see my brother."

"I'm sorry." He had failed in protecting her.

"I want a public apology from the newsagency to myself and Milliardo for publishing something so ... personal. He never intended anyone to read it. Probably not even me."

The letter had been found by a salvage operator working on scattered clumps of debris from Libra that still littered the space lanes. The man had obviously seen the opportunity to make a financial killing by selling the letter to the publisher, and never mind the pain it would visit on those involved.

"I also want the original letter."

"I will call Une."

With the backing of the Preventers he knew she had a better chance of getting both the letter and that apology. He hesitated at the door and looked back.

"I'm sorry. For not explaining to you before that I understood what your brother intended. He was right. I did know."

Her intense blue eyes rose to meet his and she nodded. "I ... finally figured it out. After the Barton incident but ... He never has talked about it, Heero. He never has tried to explain."

"He said he never would. I have always found him to be a man of his word."

"This will bring out the cranks and the crackpots again. Inform Anne that I respectfully request a Preventer guard be placed on Milliardo. I know he wants his privacy, but he will not argue the increased security. Not now that he has Stephen to protect."

"We are a few hours ahead of them, so he may not have read the paper." Heero doubted that only the local Sancian papers carried the story. Something of this nature would be global. "With luck we can beat the paparazzi and have a full security seal around the estate before he has trouble from them."

"He was just starting to get over Lucrezia's death. This will not help."

"I have never found him to be weak. It will take more than this to break him."

Alone Relena stared at the crumpled paper in her hands and gently smoothed out the creases. She ignored the article itself, preferring to read the letter. That was all that mattered to her. The letter.

End


	11. Chapter 11 For The Soldiers Of Tomorrow

Title: For the Soldiers of Tomorrow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Relena

Notes: Challenge 5. #11 in the Baby Series. Letter written by Milliardo to Relena after the holographic scene in the series on Libra. Published in the Sanc Chronicle.

Spoilers: Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

For The Soldiers Of Tomorrow

Dearest Sister,

I can not begin to describe the emotion that rose within me at sight of you. I watched you from a distance but this once, this final time, I was graced with the chance to hold you. It meant more to me than you could ever imagine.

I know you will not understand why I do this. Should I somehow survive I will never speak again of why I do the unforgivable.

For you and others like you. For those who hate war and those who love it too much.

You can hear it. The Earth cries out against the blood that soaks her fields. She drowns in the blood of conflict birthed by dreams of power and control. I have learned too much of the ways of blood and despair.

Did you ever wonder why it was Sanc that was sacrificed on the altar to war, Relena? I confess that I have thought on that 'why' many times and still I can not settle on an answer.

In truth, it does not matter. What is, Is.

Perhaps the politician in you will understand.

I digress. As I write this Heero is taking you from Libra and he has my blessing. I have cleared as much of the way for you as I can and still remain secure in my position. I must hope that it is enough for him to see you safe.

I ask neither forgiveness nor understanding for what I have done and will do before this day is out. I neither expect nor truly want it. There are few people who would understand and they already are party to it. Heero knows and will play his part in the drama to unfold. A new world order will be born and I will count the horror I do this day as worthwhile, though I will not be around to witness peace.

The condemned man at the moment of death will see his life pass before him. I have been a condemned man for a very long time. There is not a day that goes by that I do not witness the fall of Sanc. It grieves me that you do not remember how it was in those long ago days, but I remember and that has to be enough. Someone needed to remember and act to ensure that the world knows what it can be to live in a fairytale. The horror of it and the wonder that comes at its end.

This is your fairytale as much as mine. Lead them to peace. Never look back. Aim for that 'happily ever after'.

What I do is not to be cruel or heartless.

Turning our back on power lust and choosing to ignore what is wrong is no solution. Ignoring it sanctions the horror of war . A line has to be drawn else peace will never come.

I will draw that line.

For the Soldiers of Tomorrow. May there be no need for them.

Milliardo

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	12. Chapter 12 Baby Bonding

Title: Baby Bonding

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: 2+5+baby

Notes: Challenge 6 . #12 in the Baby Series. Takes place later the same day as events in Challenge 5.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Beta Reader Dulin

Title: Baby Bonding

Duo's smile grew slowly into a smirk and extended quickly into a grin that encompassed his entire face. The blue eyes took on a slightly lavender colour with his delight and a sound suspiciously resembling a gurgle escaped him.

"He peed on you?"

"I see nothing funny about the situation, Maxwell. It was one of those things that were not controllable."

Duo practically bounded in his chair, the movement startling the bundle in his arms into a sound resembling a cross between a gurgle and a squawk. Tiny fists flailed and pert lips parted, an unmistakable smile animated the tiny face.

"Oh, come on, its news. Someone dared pee on the Wuman. Now that is worthy of headlines."

A frown crept onto the high forehead of the dark-haired agent as he watched. Duo was all grins looking down at the bundle he held and began swooping the child through the air making absurd noises he presumed were supposed to imitate a plane.

"You like that, little man? Well, Uncle Duo will take you on a real plane ride one day. Maybe even a shuttle ride out into space and I bet you will want to play with that pretty blue ball outside the shuttle, heh? Earth looks pretty from space, kiddo. Want another go around do you? Man, you have a great smile."

"Maxwell, I believe you need to exercise a little more caution. Stephen has ..."

"Ah, give it a rest, Wuffers. Me and the kid are enjoying ourselves. Hadn't you better check on Daddy Long Legs? He's been gone a while now."

Wu Fei blinked, staring at the braided agent still whizzing the infant around in the air. He had no fear that Duo would drop the child. If he had had any fear of that he would never have permitted his partner to pick him up. No, that was not his concern but Duo seemed determined to ignore the warning he was trying to give.

"Daddy Long Legs?"

Duo flashed a manic grin at his partner and hefted the baby up into the air, flipped him delicately to hang over his face and blew a raspberry at the baby.

"Yeah, daddy with the longest legs. Isn't that right, Stephen? Your daddy's got great legs."

"That is inappropriate, Agent Maxwell." Wu Fei growled, anxiously eyeing the baby suspended in the air.

"Cut us some slack, Fie. Me and the kid are bonding. I can't help it if he peed on you and you're out of sorts. Go check on Zechs and what's keeping him so long."

Wu Fei narrowed his eyes and glared at the menace. "Support his head, Maxwell." He stormed toward the door muttering to himself. "I hope you discover exactly why it's not a good idea to do that with a child who has only just finished a bottle."

"What was that, Wu? Didn't quite catch ... Eww! Ghaa!"

A beautific smile lit Wu Fei's face. "Thank you, Stephen."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	13. Chapter 13 Blood Stains

Title: Blood Stains

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 6 . #13 in the Baby Series. Takes place later the same day as events in Challenge 5 and within minutes of the events in Baby Bonding.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Beta Reader Dulin

Title: Blood Stains

"Why are you alive and he is dead? Why are you walking around and he is cold in his grave? It's not fair."

"I know."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Only too well. It is a question I ask myself every day."

"Do you know the answer? Have you found it?"

He sighed softly, crystal blue eyes serious as he watched the slender dark-haired woman. The gun in her hand was steady, the light in her eyes intense and the pain in her a mirror of his own.

"No. No, I have not. I look for it in everything I do, search for it wherever I go."

"You and your damnable war killed him. Why should I not kill you now?"

"No reason why you should not. Revenge? It is your right but do you want to live as I do, day after day, with the blood staining your hands? It never goes away. It's always there, no matter how many times you wash your hands. You can scrub the skin off and you still can see it. Feel it. It never goes away."

The gun wavered, a slight trembling. "I am to believe you?"

"Not particularly. Why should you?"

"He idolised you. The Lightning Count. You killed him."

"He was a soldier? He had a will of his own and a belief in what was right and what was wrong. Do you demean him? Make his willingness to sacrifice his life worthless? You do him a dishonour, Woman."

"Wu Fei, it's alright." Zechs spoke quietly as the woman jumped, the gun wavering before she glared and her finger tightened dangerously on the trigger.

"Where did he die? Was he father, brother, or lover? What was his name?" Wu Fei edged closer to Zechs but never took his eyes from the woman.

"Michael. He ... was my brother. My baby brother and he joined Oz because of Him! He died because of Him!"

"He is not the only one who died in the war. Why would Zechs kill one of his own?"

"He was there because of HIM!"

"He was where?"

"Victoria. He was at Victoria learning to pilot. He should have been at home and he was there because of Him!"

Victoria Base. Wu Fei felt his blood run cold. He knew exactly when this woman's brother died. He knew almost to the minute and it had nothing do with the blonde who was watching him with grave eyes. Zechs knew too, and he was asking him with those too serious eyes not to say anything. He could see it there, the demand he remain silent.

"I killed your brother. It was I who set the charges and detonated them."

Everything blended into motion. The anguished wail, the movement of the blonde launching himself at Wu Fei and the sound of her gun going off blending with that of the gun in Heero's hand, and the soft gasp from Zechs as he took Wu Fei down with him.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge Is A Woman

Title: Revenge Is A Woman

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Sally

Notes: Challenge 6 . #14 in the Baby Series. Takes place later the same day as events in Challenge 5 and within four hours of the events in Blood Stains.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Beta Reader Dulin

Title: Revenge Is A Woman

//She should not be dead. Zechs should not be in surgery. Because of me. It is because of my actions both during the war and this day. Revenge is a woman. A vicious bitch, sly, secretive, furtive. Patient. //

He frowned at the sunlight pouring into the waiting room. It was a beautiful Italian afternoon, bright, sunny and bordering on hot. Noin's home country was one of only three in the entire Earth Sphere that had granted permission for the former White Fang leader to frequent and he was always under guard.

"I failed. I failed in keeping him secure and she could as easily have gone after Stephen."

"It turned out alright, Chang." Sally Po nodded briefly to him as she closed the door behind her. "Right then. You have a flight to make. Une wants Zechs in Sanc at safe house twenty three before midnight, so you had best get moving."

"Sanc? He is not permitted to enter Sanc. Such is a violation of his parole."

"Exactly. No one will expect to find him there and he has to keep a low profile. Special permission was garnered so wipe that look off your face. He won't be arrested the minute he arrives. You have two hours before he is ready. Helen is a competent nurse and should be able to attend to his convalescent needs. A month or so and he should be pumping iron again."

"Stephen?"

"I was given to believe that Stephen is already on his way to Sanc, with Helen and Maxwell. Preventers have a lock down on the safe house in effect and the grounds should be thoroughly searched long before you arrive. Une is breathing fire over this debacle. I'd advise against screwing this up."

"She was after the wrong target."

"Say again?" Sally stared at him, frowning.

"She blamed Merquise and he did nothing to deserve her ire. It was about Victoria. Revenge for Victoria."

Sally exhaled slowly, lips pursed as she considered the young man. "It was war. Don't get caught up in the past. That road only leads to heartache and insanity."

"I know but ... it was my fault and she held him accountable. He took a bullet meant for me."

"Then get your head together and make certain no one else scores a hit. He's a target, Wu Fei. He always will be. There will always be someone out there just waiting for a chance at some pay back. High profile, unmistakable. The perfect target. He knows it. Now you need to accept it and get on with life. It was not about you."

"Until someone succeeds where this woman failed? War is no excuse."

Sally considered the fire in the dark eyes and nodded. "Yes. It's up to you to ensure there are no future opportunities, is it not? They'll be patient. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Chang. Don't forget it."

// I will not. To the day I die, I will not forget the lesson. //

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	15. Chapter 15 I Remember

Title: I Remember

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 7 . #15 in the Baby Series. Takes place six days after Blood Stains.

Spoilers: Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Remember

The breeze was cool on hot skin, the sweat beading across his brow, running down his face and chest. The night was cool and crisp and reminded him that in these northern climes the seasons changed quickly. Autumn would come suddenly and on its heels winter would be nipping.

Wu Fei settled to the grassy patch, placed the candle in front of him and lifted his head to watch as his student settled across from him. Maxwell had progressed with surprising rapidity. Even the Elders would have been hard pressed to have found fault with him.

"Tonight we meditate on remembrance."

Maxwell paused, hand frozen around the small candle he would use as a focus aid. "Remembrance?"

"In looking to the future it does not do to forget the footsteps of the past. We must take the time to reflect on what has gone before and whether we wish its like to be repeated, or if we wish never to have those memories become fresh with the return of sorrow. A warrior must be aware of regret but he must never permit the sorrow to rule him, nor must he forget."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Who do you remember?" Wu Fei set a flame to the tiny candle.

"First would be Solo . I have no idea who he really was or where he came from. He was just there and he was ...everything. He died."

"I remember my Nataku. My wife, Meiran. She died defending flowers and a way of life that died with her. I never understood while she lived what I had in her. I will forever miss her."

Duo set flame to his candle. "I remember Sister Helen. She braided my hair for me and told me bedtime stories. She made me wash behind my ears and clean my teeth. I used to growl about that."

Wu Fei sighed softly. "I remember my colony. We were cousins, one family who trusted in our Elders to know what was best for us. It was the traditional way and I ... was a rebel. When I lost Meiran, I lost more than a wife. I lost the belief that the Elders knew best. I questioned them. Such was not done."

Duo considered the dark shadow for a long moment before he sighed. Wu Fei had not been himself since that night almost a week ago. Since Zechs had taken that bullet the Preventer agent had been a shadow at the man's bedside, rarely leaving until he was assured in himself that Merquise would recover.

//Maybe this is what he needs.// Duo looked down at the dancing flame. "I remember Father Maxwell. He was quiet and strong. I remember his voice ... the way he watched over his children. I remember him lying in the rubble with the fires still burning. I remember crying."

"I ... I remember Victoria." Wu Fei's voice choked. Recovered. "I ... remember those who fell there in sleep and the dishonour I did to them. I remember Victoria ..."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	16. Chapter 16 Secret Garden

Title: Secret Garden

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Stephen + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 7 . #16 in the Baby Series. Takes place the day after I Remember.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Secret Garden

"Relena presides over the opening ceremonies for the memorial today. They honour all of those who died in the invasion. I still remember as clearly today as I did then how it happened. I never want you to know what I have known. There has to be a better world for you."

He could hear the screaming and shouting, the guns and the awful, hideous laughter of the one who had murdered his father. The huge marble monolith they had raised was fitting tribute for a murdered King, he supposed, and for those who had fallen with him but he knew that the king would have hated it.

"Your grandfather liked the simpler things in life and loathed formality."

The infant snuffled against his good shoulder and he sighed, nodded briefly to a security guard and continued his walk in the garden. The manor was deep in the country of Sanc and to be honest he presumed most people had forgotten it existed. Which suited Preventers very well.

"They have no idea how delighted I am to have been brought here of all places. There are secrets here and when you are older I will make certain that you know them all."

//Relena means well but I see a tribute to the victims murdered. There were good men and women who died here, soldiers who gave their lives that people might live free. Where is the memorial to them?//

He rested against the trunk of an ancient oak, watching and marking the placement of the guards, the overgrown wall close at his side. Waiting for just the perfect moment.

"She will take you to the monument they erected to your grandparents but it's just cold stone. There is nothing of them there. You need to know the real people not the mythology. The Alliance threw all the bodies into a hole and covered them up. They were never in the mass grave, you know."

He slipped quickly into deeper shadow, reaching to touch the key stone and the hidden door ground aside. With the infant clutched tightly to his chest he slipped inside and leaned on the stone, sealing them within the hidden garden.

"I remember how it was."

He rested, short of breath, the wound aching but he would do this now. At any time they could send him from Sanc and just this once, while the opportunity presented itself, he had to bring his son.

"This is a safe place and it was here that we brought them."

"Sir. I thought you might come."

"He should meet them, Pagan."

"Yes, Sir. I have kept them well tended."

"Thank you."

Zechs carried his son to the two mounds of earth covered with a carpet of white flowers. There were no headstones, no marks of distinction to mark who lay in the secret garden. Pagan steadied him as he knelt before the graves.

"This is Stephen."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	17. Chapter 17 Lest We Forget

Title: Lest We Forget

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Pagan, Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 7 . #17 in the Baby Series. Takes place the next night after Secret Garden. Duo and Wu Fei check out something moving in the grounds and find more than they bargained for.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

Lest We Forget

The darkness was a friend, permitting him to blend within its close embrace. He was silent, a ghost and he had the advantage of home ground. He could pass unseen by the guards set here for his own safety.

There were memorials within Sanc to commemorate the horror of the past and the hope for the future but the one memorial he had hoped to see they had ignored. There was no memorial in the home of the pacifists to the soldiers who had died so that they might retain their peaceful ways. The parliament thought of it as hypocrisy.

//They know nothing. They should at least give honour to those who gave them this opportunity to live again. //

A shadow moved near the ancient oak and he paused, waiting, but the form resolved itself into the tall thin man who for so long had guarded the secrets of the Peacecrafts.

"All is prepared, Sir."

Obsidian eyes narrowed, noting the stone that activated the hidden door before flicking to meet eyes of deep blue tinted with lavender. In mutual silence they settled within their concealing deep shadow and waited. The moon had crossed an hours worth of sky before the door opened and two dark clad forms slipped out into the gardens.

Duo slipped out of shadow and ghosted up to the oak, waiting until Wu Fei joined him before opening the door. A final furtive glance around to ensure there were no witnesses and they slipped within the embrace of ancient stone.

Moonlight and candles.

Duo gazed in quiet contemplation at the flower covered mounds that clearly marked two graves. No headstones, no names to mark who lay within the garden. A small rock cairn stood opposite the graves and within a nook of the cairn a candle burned in solemn remembrance. Four candles burned in nooks in the ancient wall surrounding this hidden garden full of roses and lilies. Above each candle a bronze plaque had been secured to the stones.

Wu Fei moved to the eastern plaque, frowning.

"Walker. Corsica Base."

Duo considered him for a moment and then moved to the western wall. "Otto. New Port City, Sanc."

// We should not be here.// Obsidian eyes again met blue and as Duo moved to the Northern plaque, Wu Fei moved to the south.

"Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft." Duo's hushed voice filled the garden, a breath of wonder and sorrow.

Wu Fei felt his heart clench and his fingers lightly touched the plaque before him. "Treize Kushrenada."

They met at the cairn and stared at the plaque. It was plain, no decoration at all and the words were simple.

For the Soldiers.  
Lest We Forget.

End.

Karina Robertson 2005


	18. Chapter 18 Achoo!

Title: Achoo!

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 8 . #18 in the Baby Series. Takes place six days after the events in Lest We Forget.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta reader.

Title: Achoo!

"Achoo!"

Maxwell sniffed glancing around quickly to see if anyone had heard him. The attention of the security personnel seemed to be on the delegation that was arriving at the manor. He could not say that he was pleased about this arrival at the safe house. The representatives from the Sanc Parliament had not requested clearance to visit the current Master of the House, and their unannounced appearance disturbed him. He could smell trouble on the wind, despite the stuffiness of his nose, and he had the uncomfortable impression that he was going to have to restrain the man he was here to protect.

"Achoo!"

"You should take something for that."

//Damn.// "Hey, Wu Fei. What's that all about?"

He inclined his head to the group of dark suited men making their way into the manor house under the supervision of the on duty security contingent, and followed as Chang began moving toward the building.

"Trouble I would think."

"The Parliament gave permission for him to be in Sanc until things quieted down."

"A decision that worried me at the time."

Duo blinked and blew his dripping nose hastily as they passed by security guards. He was uncertain if he was developing a cold or had an allergy to something in the garden, but whichever it was he was not enjoying the stuffiness in his head.

"What do you think is happening if it worries you? Achoo! Ewe. Grose." Duo wiped at his nose and inclined his head toward the house. "You think they are here to kick him out? It's only been a couple of weeks."

"Time is ineffectual when you believe you have the upper hand."

At the main door Duo froze. "Upper hand in what?"

"Do you not think that he is something of a captive audience? They keep advised on his presence within Sanc, be assured of that and they pick their time carefully. The wound has not healed as well as Sally had hoped. He should have remained in a hospital for the first week, but circumstances were not conducive to it."

"Yeah. I guessed there was a problem from what I overheard yesterday. So ... He has uninvited guests and he's a bit crotchety. You don't think he will take it out on them if they push him, do you?"

"I do indeed think such is likely."

"Achoo! Shit. That's getting annoying."

"Indeed. Take something for it before you spread it around." Chang eyed his companion in distaste. "I will punish you if I begin sneezing."

Duo grinned. "Promise?"

"You are a masochist."

"And proud of it. Achoo!"

"Once more Maxwell and I will force the foulest concoction down your throat I can devise."

"Sorry. Hate taking medicine. All tastes like shit."

"Nothing a spoon full of sugar wouldn't cure." Helen stood in the foyer, medicine bottle in hand. "If you think I am going to permit you to give Stephen a cold you can think again, young man. Shall I fetch the sugar?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	19. Chapter 19 The Offer

Title: The Offer

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 8 . #19 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after the events in Achoo!.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Offer

"The offer, you must agree, is quite reasonable, Your Grace. Properties pertaining to the title will be made over into your name and you will be permitted to frequent certain areas of Sanc. You may access the palace by appointment and a stipend will be made available by the treasury for the daily requirements of your estate."

Obsidian eyes were glacial with their intensity as Wu Fei watched the very erect old man standing at the end of the desk trying to give the impression that he towered over the seated man. The three elderly gentlemen, all Sancian nobility and representatives of the Parliament, had arrived unannounced and demanded the presence of His Grace Duke Milliardo Peacecraft forthwith.

He had not thought that they would dare to present themselves here with such a suggestion. Suggestion? The way they presented this matter before Milliardo gave him the distinct impression that they considered the affair closed and that no negotiation would be entered into.

"Staff have been placed within the palace in preparation for the arrival of His Highness and an escort will be provided by Sanc Security Forces to ensure the safety of the Prince. You may personally inspect the facilities made available to His Highness before you take receipt of your estate, of course. We have made arrangements for the transfer of the Prince to take place at noon tomorrow. All necessary equipment will be provided by the State though you may of course include certain personal items of sentimental value. Such will be preserved with due care."

//Duke of Sanc? He is PRINCE, you moth eaten excuse for an Elder. Duke? You think for an instant that he will agree to this ... drivel you sprout? A spoon full of sugar against a bitter pill to swallow but you think it enough to garner his cooperation, don't you? A title, a house and grounds in the backwoods of the country as suitable payment for you taking his son and setting him up as your puppet prince.//

"So Relena refused the coronation again, Minister?"

"Her Highness is a very busy individual and the Parliament agrees that the Princess has a great many duties. The question of her accepting the Crown becomes moot with the birth of Prince Stephen. He is the legitimate heir to the throne after yourself and you have already stated that you are not fit to rule. The Parliament agrees."

"Indeed." A low rumble from deep within the broad chest of the Prince and ice blue eyes swept over the three. "I will take the matter under consideration. For the moment you are dismissed."

A splutter from one of the three was sufficient to bring Milliardo out of his chair, a smooth graceful movement that saw the tall Prince tower over all three nobles. An electricity seemed to charge the air emanating from the Prince and Wu Fei moved to open the door. Clearly they would be leaving.

"I will convey to you my decision at my leisure."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	20. Chapter 20 Polite Resistance

Title: Polite Resistance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo +Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 8 . #20 in the Baby Series. Takes place the day after The Offer.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Polite Resistance

"You will refuse entry to the cavalcade," Duo glowered at the screen where a motorcade had rolled to a halt before the gates of the estate a few minutes earlier, and an ornately uniformed individual now stood talking to the Preventer Agent. "His Highness is not receiving visitors today due to ill health."

He pressed a finger to the earpiece that permitted him to hear the conversation taking place at the gates and flicked a glance to his left where Zechs sat watching the security screens with Wu Fei a dark shadow at his shoulder. When Chang had told him of the conversation that had taken place the day before while he was being dosed with medicines by that sadistic woman, he could not believe the audacity of the parliament. Now, barely at noon, an escort had arrived to transport Prince Stephen Peacecraft to the palace and his new home. He had thought they would not dare to chance the anger of the child's father.

On the screen the parliamentary representative was clearly not amused and Duo whistled softly at the overly polite phrases coming through his earpiece. He had no doubt that the man did have his instructions, but so did the Preventers on duty at the manor, and as far as the Preventers were concerned they took no instruction from the parliament. While this house was in use by Preventers as a safe house the grounds were effectively graced with diplomatic immunity and considered international territory.

"I will call Lady Une." Chang moved closer to the Prince, lightly resting a hand on the broad shoulder.

"Tell her it may be time to take the measures we discussed soon after I returned from Mars. If the parliament believe they can buy me off with a spoon of sugar coating a bitter treat they will soon learn that for every teaspoon of the sweetener they give me I will give them back a tablespoon of trouble."

Duo pursed his lips as he watched, noting the flushed complexion and the icy gleam in the blue eyes. The excuse that he had given was actually valid. The wound was not healing well and Zechs was running a low fever at this time. No doubt Sally would not be amused by this added stress and the good doctor was expected at the manor this evening.

"They will not be admitted to the grounds." Chang assured the prince, daring to lightly run a finger over a cascading lock of silver and palest gold hair. "You need to rest."

"I'm going to check on Stephen. If Une will do nothing about this I need to know it to take other measures. See that she knows the urgency of the matter."

"I will see to it. No one will be taking Stephen anywhere." Wu Fei glanced at Duo and flicked a finger at the screen.

"Yeah. I'll be watching them and I'll issue a level five alert. No one will be getting onto the grounds."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	21. Chapter 21 Reap What You Sow

Title: As Long As I Have You

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Notes: Challenge 8 . #21 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after Polite Resistance.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta.

As Long As I Have You

Helen looked up from the squirming bundle that was the infant and offered a smile to the man who leaned against the door frame. He looked tired and she could clearly see the signs of a fever, but the nurse in her remained silent for now, and she gently picked up the baby and settled him in his father's arms.

"I need to warm his bottle."

Zechs lightly ran a finger over the chubby cheek and touched his lips to the cherubs up tilted nose. He was a Peacecraft. It was unmistakable in the bone structure despite his tender age and his hair was that somewhat startling shade somewhere between gold, silver and white that marked most of the Peacecraft males. When he looked at his son he saw very little of Lucrezia. If she had survived their second child might have had her dark hair and her blue eyes that could flash oddly violet when the intensity of her mood fired her Italian blood.

"Perhaps you will have her temper? Your mother had such fire. Such fire. She would be turning in her grave if she knew what they were trying to do."

He made his way to the oversized rocking chair placed before the window overlooking the rear gardens of the manor. It was a favourite place of his, to sit here in the warm pool of sunshine with the child warm in his arms. At some time in the past he supposed his mother might have sat here. They had favoured this estate, his parents, and he could recall laughter had lived within these old walls.

"They want to take you away from me. I won't let them. You're all that I have left. All that is good in this bitch of a world I helped to create. I hate it, Stephen. I hate the cage. I hate not being able to walk down a street or walk along a beach and feel the wind on my face. I should not have returned. I should have remained on Mars. At least there was freedom there. I should have died with Him."

Baby smiles turned into sucking against the side of his thumb.

He smiled softly. "If I had stayed on Mars, there would be no you, would there? Lu would still be alive but there would be no you. As long as I have you ... They think to bribe me with a spoon full of sugar and take away the very soul of me. You are my spoon full of sugar, Sweetling. All the sweetener I need to continue living in this boring bitch of a reality. They have too much time on their hands, that's the trouble. No one is used to peace, not even after seven years of it. It's a funny sort of peace too. Maybe that is the problem. What I do know is that no one is going to take you away from me."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	22. Chapter 22 I Think We Have Trouble

Title: I Think We Have Trouble

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 9 . #22 in the Baby Series. Takes place just after Polite Resistance and within a few minutes of As Long As I Have You.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: I Think We Have Trouble

Relena stared at the powder blue walls, at the gilded cot by the window, and at the assortment of overstuffed toys lining the shelves and bench tops. She took in the security guard stationed near the cot and the army of white uniformed women standing at attention near the change station.

"I asked for a nursery to be readied so that I might have my nephew over for a few nights every now and then, Minister, not for there to be such … such …" She flailed helplessly for a word appropriate to the overall impression she received from this room.

"The Parliament has seen fit to furbish the nursery according to modern standards, but with all of the traditional security features required for an heir to Sanc. We feel that it is only appropriate that the Prince be accommodated accordingly."

Relena had never liked the Minister. Indeed, she disliked him immensely but she had been reared to politeness and to the need to smile and cover personal reactions. Having been reared to polite society, and as a politician's daughter, she knew the virtues of seeming to appear neutral. This old man gave her shivers at the best of times, and now he positively exuded satisfaction.

"It's very nice. Quite appropriate, I am sure. Might I enquire why it is necessary to have five nurses in attendance? I assure you that Stephen is not going to be a bother. Brother only has the one nurse and she manages wonderfully."

"The Prince of Sanc must be adequately attended at all times, day and night. There must never be a moment when he is not accompanied by a competent carer."

Relena blinked. "I see. Milliardo and Stephen will only be staying for a week at a time, at most, Minister. My brother needs rest at the moment and he is not recovering as well as I had hoped, so I am not expecting them to visit immediately. There really was no hurry to get the nursery finished."

The smile the old man flashed was enough to send a chill up the Vice Foreign Ministers spine, a sickening over abundance of artificial sweetener causing the hair at the base of her neck to rise. "I am certain that the Prince will be settled into his nursery much sooner than you expect, Minister Darlian."

Watching from the hallway Heero stiffened. Minister Darlian? Since when had Relena not been addressed as Your Highness by this old man? Something was definitely wrong.

Relena eyed the Minister for a long moment, turning her gaze back to the nursery and nodded slightly to the attendant staff.

"Thank you all. I am certain that my nephew will be more than comfortable in your care. If you will excuse me, Minister, I have duties that must be attended to."

He bowed politely and she could feel his eyes on her as she moved, Heero falling into place at her side.

"I think we have trouble. You had best warn Milliardo."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	23. Chapter 23 Security Breach

Title: Security Breach

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo+ Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 9 . #23 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after I Think We Have Trouble.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Security Breach

Duo seem distracted, his attention caught by something to the left of the vid screen. Heero scowled at the com, gifting Duo with a glare that, when the braided Preventer noticed, drew a smile.

"Yeah, I love you too. What's the problem?"

Yuy ignored the jovial grin, noting that Maxwell again seemed attentive to whatever he was watching out of the corner of his eye.

"We think there is trouble. Certain Ministers at the palace are behaving in an odd manner. I am concerned that there may be a threat to Relena and possibly to Zechs and Stephen."

That caught Duo's attention and before either of them could speak Wu Fei settled himself before the com's pickup.

"Which Ministers? We need names, Yuy to effectively pull the teeth of these decrepit old men."

Heero scowled. "What's happening there?"

"We have a motorcade parked at the gates and officials demanding we hand over the Crown Prince Stephen immediately." Duo explained.

"Crown Prince … I see. Zechs?"

"He's upstairs with Stephen. Une has been notified and we need to know everyone involved in this as soon as possible." Wu Fei returned.

"How is He taking it?"

"Better than I would be if someone wanted to take my kid from me." Duo growled. "He's not in the best of shape at the moment and this is not going to help. Achoo!"

Wu Fei scowled as he noted a small red light blink into existence on the consol beside Duo a moment before Duo stiffened. Heero caught their tension and growled as his own security monitor illuminated, betraying a communication's breach. Their communication lines were monitored.

"The man can not abide artificial sweeteners." Wu Fei commented, eyes on the red light. "Gets his temper boiling."

"Relena has a dislike for it too." Heero growled.

"Have to search the kitchen cupboards and sort out the sweeteners." Duo shrugged broadening shoulders. "Not even Helen likes it."

"I'm wanted. Call you tonight." Heero nodded and closed down the line. //Now how do I get Zechs and the kid out of the estate and out of Sanc? It has to be arranged by nightfall.//

00000000000000000000000000000

"Master Chang. Might I have a word?"

Wu Fei glanced up from the screen. Pagan stood in the doorway and he was scowling, heavy brows pulled down as he watched the screens and the scene at the gates.

"Something wrong?"

Pagan met the obsidian eyes. "This is a very old estate, hiding many secrets. I believe that you need to ask the Master of the house about some of those secrets." With a faint bow to the startled Preventer he looked to Duo. "It is unfortunate that I find it necessary to return to the palace at this time. I shall return in a few hours to continue my duties. "

Duo and Wu Fei exchanged confused looks as the old man turned to go.

"Pagan."

"Yes, Master Maxwell?"

"Are you alright?"

"Merely too much artificial sweetener in my tea, Young Sir. Nothing I can not contend with."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	24. Chapter 24 Shadows Of Sorrow

Title: Shadows of Sorrow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 9 . #24 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after Security Breach.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Shadows of Sorrow

Wu Fei paused in the doorway and simply stared. Long pale hair flowed over the back of the rocking chair, and with every slow backwards swing of the chair that pale cascade pooled on the highly polished floorboards. Helen seemed as fascinated as he was by the slow rocking and the gently swaying hair. The nurse smiled slightly at him and quietly left the room with a brief nod and he silently ghosted forward, looking down on the pair ensconced within the chair.

Stephen sucked lazily on the bottle of formula, curled up close to his father's chest, tiny fingers curved around the bottle. Large fine boned hands and strong arms held the infant with competence and care, and there was a light in those ice blue eyes that Wu Fei had to wonder if anyone had ever seen before. Perhaps Noin, but no other living soul, save Stephen and now himself, he was certain. He felt oddly honoured to be witness to this moment of vulnerability and truth. This surely was not the man who had threatened to destroy a civilizations home world.

He hated to destroy the tranquility of him, but they had troubles and this man above all would understand the need of the moment.

"We must talk."

"What is it you need to know?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Chang knelt beside the chair and lightly smoothed a finger over the infant's cheek. "Pagan said that I should ask you about the secrets of a house that has seen many years."

Crystal blue eyes closed for a moment and something flickered over that too handsome face, but it was gone before Wu Fei could identify it. Concerned he rested a comforting hand on the broad shoulder, mindful of the man's wound.

"Why has he not himself told you of the secrets of the house?"

"Before he left he said that I should ask the Master of the House."

A deep breath startled him and he looked up to find himself staring into eyes that held depths he could not begin to understand. There were secrets there, a wealth of mystery that would take a life time to plumb, and he found himself aching to share the secrets and take away the pain, and in its place offer something more.

//Not now. Not yet, you are not ready … but one day. One day I will fill your soul with something other than the shadows of sorrow. //

"Pagan has gone? Where?"

"He left for the palace."

"Why?"

"He said that he had had too much artificial sweetener in his tea, but that it was nothing he could not contend with. He said he will return tonight."

"I see." Silver lashes covered crystal blue eyes. "Pagan has always been particular about the sweetener he uses. When Stephen finishes the bottle I will show you the secret ways."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	25. Chapter 25 Not Impossible

Title: Not Impossible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Heero+ Relena

Notes: Challenge 9 . #25 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately an hour after Shadows of Sorrow.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Not Impossible

These young men and women who served as security not only for those he loved as family, but for the ESUN itself, were competent and had good instincts. They reminded him of himself and those who had served in times past in like capacity. Only once had he failed in all of the years of his service to the Peacecrafts, and that failure was as bitter to him as a service spoon full of artificial sweetener would be. Too bitterly sweet to be palatable.

Long ago he had seen the Princess safely clear of massacre. A small success against the greater failure that had destroyed dreams of a utopia. His failure, the failure of the security services he had been a part of, had seen the destruction of all the Peacecrafts had built for the last two hundred years. Sanc had not always had so peaceful a population, or such worthy ideals, and that stormy past would be of use to preserve the peace of a soul that too long had been in torment, and the future of a revered bloodline. He had failed the boy once before, when he had left him in the ruins of a dream turned nightmare. He would not fail the man that boy had become.

"… we need to get them out of the estate, but we can not afford to create an incident. Milliardo cannot be associated with any type of quasi military operation. He would suffer in the courts fighting this claim. I'll have my solicitors work on a counter to block their bid for custody but … are you sure?"

Relena's voice held nothing of the fear or anger he saw in her eyes as he entered the room. Master Yuy was staring at maps of the estate.

Yuy scowled. "They have taken out a court order declaring him an unfit parent and giving the parliament the right to oversee the raising of Stephen. It will take them an hour to finalize the draft, and another hour to get their people with the court order out to the estate. We have to see that we get them out of there before that writ is served on Zechs."

//Two hours? Tight, not impossible.//

"Pagan? I thought you were with Milliardo."

"I believe time is in short supply, Your Highness. Do you have a means of departure from Sanc arranged?"

Yuy eyed the old man for a long moment, blue eyes thoughtful. "Yes."

"Good. I have the means to get Master Milliardo off the estate. Shall we go?"

He liked the somewhat feral grin as Yuy nodded and swept past him. When Relena moved to follow he stepped into her path and pressed a file into her hands.

"I believe that you must speak to your solicitors. I request that you hand these papers over to Master Winner. He will know best how to use them."

Alone Relena stared at the file in her hand. "Why Quatre?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	26. Chapter 26 The Tun's Secret

Title: The Tun's Secret

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 10 . #26 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately twenty minutes after Shadows of Sorrow.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Tun's Secret

Duo scowled at the anonymous email, but he knew who had sent it and he knew why. Lady Une had responded to Chang's message and it would no doubt come as a relief to Peacecraft that he would not be fighting this battle alone.

They all knew it was possible that the Preventers might avoid this altercation with the Sanc government. Preventers did not need international incidents over custody battles giving them trouble. To Duo the Ministers were wrong in going about this in so clandestine a manner. He was pleased that Lady Une seemed to agree. At least she had given permission for them to pull Zechs and Stephen out.

"Maxwell?" Chang appeared in the doorway.

Duo sniffed back the threatening sneeze and reached for the antihistamines Helen had given him. He was allergic to something at the estate and he was fed up with a dripping nose and sneezing.

"Une replied. We get him out of here and she will back us. All we need to do is get him away safely."

"That may be easier than we at first assumed. Leave the monitoring to Cherry and come with me. Zechs is waiting for us."

Duo nodded to his replacement and followed Chang through the house and down into the basement. The manor was huge and very old, a fact that was made plain when he found himself standing in what looked suspiciously like a dungeon. Looking around at the wrought iron barred cells he could easily imagine dirty straw bedding and ragged prisoners. What had Sanc needed with dungeons in country estates?

"It's a wine cellar." Zechs materialized out of the dim light from deeper in the huge space. "At one time I believe it had the distinction of hosting a game of hide and seek, when the Baron who owned it insulted his neighbours and they determined to wipe him and his family from the face of the Earth. Sanc was not always a pacifist nation. Hiding the Baron was as close to a dungeon as this cellar ever came."

"Now it is to hide you?" Duo queried.

"Now it is to allow us to leave unobserved by the hounds."

Chang nodded, motioning Zechs to lead the way. Duo followed his guide in silence across the dark room, wishing that whoever saw to maintenance would use brighter wattage light bulbs. The various sized barrels and racks of wine they passed seemed to soak in the light. Coming to the far wall Zechs stopped beside a massive barrel.

"Now what?" Duo queried.

Silently Zechs reached out to an ornate carving on the wall beside the barrel. "Now we take a walk through the Tun and check that the way is clear."

With a click the entire front of the construction swung open with a shriek of rusted hinges.

Duo grinned. "You stay and get the little man ready to travel. I'll check out the tunnel."

End

Karina Robertson 2005

Note

A Tun is a massive old barrel for wine that held 250 gallons. I have been told that they still use them today.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed these snippets.

Karina


	27. Chapter 27 In His Dreams

Title: Of Tunnels and Conflict

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan+Heero

Notes: Challenge 10 . #27 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately fifty minutes after The Tun's Secret.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

Of Tunnels and Conflict

"Sanc was not always a pacifist kingdom and had its periods of civil unrest. Certain families saw the need to have a means by which they might escape their enemies. There are many such escape tunnels in the ruins of old manors."

"So the manor has such a tunnel. It was not found when Preventers searched the house."

"Indeed. To my knowledge the way through is clear, but there is always the chance that there may have been a collapse due to neglect. In this instance, I doubt that will be a problem. Before the attack on Sanc the king saw fit to have certain old passageways reinforced. This tunnel was one."

Heero followed the old man through the trees, slipping easily through the underbrush and marking their direction he realized that they were inclining away from the manor house. When questioned Pagan smiled.

"Each tunnel is unique. The one we shall be using is quite long and exits outside of the estate grounds. I know that the way will be dirty and dank, but I am certain Master Stephen will be well rugged against the cold. I am more concerned with Master Milliardo's health. The conditions we can expect may cause some distress."

"There will be medical staff when we arrive at the new safe house. I'd feel happier if we could have had the cars closer to the tunnel exit."

"That is as close as we can come."

Heero snorted. "You've been through the tunnel?"

"Yes, though not since Sanc fell. I escaped this way with Miss Relena, and we hid out in the manor for a day before we managed to escape the country."

"Much further?"

"Just over the rise. The exit is a cave hidden by undergrowth. We should have time to ensure the way is clear before the Ministers arrive at the manor."

"What was it you gave Relena?"

"Ammunition for the first volley in the battle to come. Perchance it may take the fight out of the opposition."

"Blackmail? She won't use it." Heero warned.

"Ah, but I asked her to pass the file to Master Winner." Pagan paused to look about, searching for a landmark, and with a low grunt moved off again with purpose. "An astute businessman knows the value of information, and that adequate intelligence gives a refined beauty to a strategically planned battle."

"If it contains the dirt on one or more of the Ministers Relena is more likely to shred it than hand it to Quatre."

"I believe that Miss Relena does not know the Arabic alphabet." Pagan's moustache twitched in amusement.

"You have a point there." Heero followed Pagan toward a particularly thick patch of undergrowth. "Here?"

"Yes. The entrance is behind the undergrowth." He produced a torch from his coat.

Heero brushed aside the first layer of plants and recoiled as a bush burst open, and a pair of violet eyes from a filth smudged face blinked at him.

"Hi." Duo grinned.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	28. Chapter 28 Quatre

Title: Quatre

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 10 . #28 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately one hour after Of Tunnels and Conflict.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Quatre

"I'm sorry to call you out here, but I think it expedient not to take my attention away from certain events at this time."

Relena looked calm and fetchingly pretty in the pale blue business suit, but his empathy sensed a banked fire that was a mix of worry, anger, confusion and no small amount of fear. Quatre had sensed something similar in the emotions of some of the staff, and the Minister he had passed in the foyer had exuded a satisfaction laced with triumph.

"I am always pleased to visit with you."

Relena dismissed the servant with a brief nod. "Thank you, Janice."

As Relena busied herself with pouring the tea Quatre took the time to watch the way the servant looked at the Princess. He felt a flash of irritation and unreasonable amount of anger, and a liberal dash of fear in the woman as she exited the lounge.

"Minister's lackey." Relena whispered. "The room may be bugged."

Ever the Gundam pilot and conscious of the need for secrecy in the big business world that was his every day life, Quatre merely smiled and produced a small device from a pocket. He moved about the room, watching the device before he settled next to Relena.

"Clear."

"Good. Before I tell you what is happening I need to know what your views on my brother are."

"My views … on Zechs?"

"Have you been able to forgive him for the war, Quatre?"

"Relena, the letter published recently has started to make people think again of the past, and this time they seem to be thinking with more level heads. He taught them to look around them and determine what Peace really is. He's not my enemy. I realized long ago that he never was."

Relena smiled. "Pagan asked me to give you this. I was curious and peeked, but the canny old bugger made certain that I could not read it, which means it is something I will not approve of. Certain people have decided that my brother should not have custody of his son. They intend to place Stephen as Crown Prince of Sanc. I believe these papers have something to do with the people involved."

"Pagan gave you this?" Quatre took the offered folder and flipped it open, bending his head to study the first page of intricate, graceful symbols.

"He and Heero are trying to spirit Milliardo and Stephen out of Sanc before the Ministers can serve a court order on him to give Stephen to them."

Watching as Quatre read Relena saw a small worry line begin to form into a full frown, and thence develop into a scowl.

"Quatre?"

Quatre offered a small bow to Relena. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Tell your brother that I will do what I can to help him in this."

"Quatre?"

"In a conflict of any type there is plausible deniability. It can be a beautiful thing."

Relena sighed softly. "Oh dear."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	29. Chapter 29 He Has To Be Reasonable

Title: He Has To Be Reasonable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo+Heero+Pagan

Notes: Challenge 10. #29 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after Of Tunnels and Conflict.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

He Has To B ReasonableTitle: He Has To Be Reasonable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo+Heero+Pagan

Notes: Challenge 10. #29 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after Of Tunnels and Conflict.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

He Has To B Reasonable

"Hey, 'Ro. What's doin'?" Duo swiped at unruly bangs leaving a long streak of dirt to add to the camouflage he already wore.

"You look a mess." Heero reached to pick pieces of plant and clods of dirt from the normally neat braid.

"Yeah? No worse than you'll look after going through that. Any word on this custody order?"

"Company should arrive at the manor within the hour. We need to hurry Master Milliardo and the young Prince away." Pagan stepped into the tunnel.

"You're a reasonably tall dude, Pagan. I hope you don't mind hunching for a bit. The roofs sagged in a couple of places, nothing dangerous but it's going to make it a tad uncomfortable for long and lanky bodies. Zechs is sure to get a crick in his back."

"You made it through." Heero slipped into the tunnel. "That means we can get the baby out this way even if we have to find another way of getting Zechs out."

Duo smirked. "If you want another dice with death just suggest separating them. It ain't goin' ta happen."

Heero considered the bright violet blue eyes for a long moment. "He's never been unreasonable on points of security."

"He's not been pushed this far before. You want to see Milliardo Peacecraft take on the whole bloody ESUN then suggest taking Stephen away from him, even to protect the kid. Fei's just about as obstinate on keeping the two of them together. I think he knows Zechs might lose it if we separate them. Man's not well and he's got fire in his eyes. Judgement may be off. What surprises me is the old fools forgetting who they're dealing with."

Pagan considered Duo for a moment and then motioned ahead. "We had best do what we can to make the tunnel secure as we go."

Heero followed Duo into the passage. "Has Zechs said anything?"

"Nah. I'm worried though. He's gone all quiet and he's got this look in his eyes. The kind of look you really don't want to consider, you know? If these guys had half a grain of sense they'd be reasonable and let that man alone. He's likely to spit in their eye with an automatic."

"Relena has her legal teams working on the problem. Now above all he has to be reasonable." Heero growled.

Pagan played the beam of a torch and around the tunnel. It had been many years since he had come this way but the brick walls appeared to be stable.

"Perhaps the first battle in this war is to be fought with a father afraid to lose his son." He murmured. "Perchance we will have no difficulties removing them both from Sanc."

// Maybe, maybe not. He's right about likening this custody battle to a war. It will be a war if an entire country comes out against Zechs, and there won't be any beauty in this battle. //

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	30. Chapter 30 Will You Take Responsibility

Title: Will You Take Responsibility

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Helen + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 11 . #30 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately forty minutes after He Has To Be Reasonable.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Will You Take Responsibility

"Might I have a word with you?"

Wu Fei turned from the stygian gloom of the tunnel. Maxwell had been gone an hour and time was running out. The stalled officials would soon find the diplomatic means to force their way through the gates and then it was a short drive before they would do their worst.

"What is it?"

He kept his voice low, aware of Zechs sitting against the near wall on a pile of old sacks with his son swathed in a nest of blankets. Even in the gloom of the wine cellar he could tell how flushed Zechs looked and beads of perspiration marked his brow. He appeared to be asleep but the firmness with which he clasped the baby to him defied that assumption.

"We need to talk." Helen whispered. "Away from him."

Wu Fei scowled but moved to kneel beside Zechs. "I need to check on things upstairs."

"Fine."

The husky voice sounded strained and Chang's frown deepened. Greatly daring he lightly rested a hand on that damp brow, not liking the fever's burning warmth. He tucked the baby's blanket tighter about Stephan and took off his own jacket and draped it over the pair.

"I will not be long."

Helen followed him across the cellar and up the stairs and it was only when they were in the kitchen hallway that he paused and turned to her.

"What is the problem?"

"He will not make it through the tunnel." Despite the fact that they were alone her voice was low.

"He will not see his son handed to Jackals who have no care for him, only for the power he can give them. Zechs is not weak and with Stephen's fate at risk he will make the journey."

"It will do Stephen no good if his father passes out in the middle of a filthy tunnel from fever. The man is ill. If the tunnel is more than a few hundred metres long he will not make it. He's nearly out on his feet now."

Wu Fei scowled but Zechs had been worrying him for the bulk of the day and while they had prepared what they needed for the baby he had watched. Zechs had seemed to falter on more than one occasion, but the big blond was a professional and he must trust the man knew where to draw the line.

"He was a soldier, an elite. He would know his limitations."

"I see a father terrified of losing his son. Are you really going to permit that man to go into a frigid tunnel when he already has a raging fever? How far will you allow him to go?"

"What would you have me do? He is not a child."

"No, but he is acting like a frightened child. Will you be an adult, Chang Wu Fei? Will you take responsibility for that man or will you allow him to kill himself trying to get his son safely away?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	31. Chapter 31 See Him Safe

Title: See Him Safe

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Heero + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 11 . #31 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately ten minutes after Will You Take Responsibility.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

See Him Safe

"What took so long?"

Heero watched Duo rock back on his heels, expecting the braided Preventer to bite back with a joke or a fist to the face. Maxwell was not one to take that tone of voice without some reaction, therefore he was more than surprised when Duo ignored Chang and knelt beside Zechs. He was even more surprised when the volatile Chang ignored being ignored and joined Duo at the blonde's side.

" …Tunnel's clear." Duo moved the jacket draped over the man to peer down at the baby bundled in blankets. "Want me to take him? We gotta go."

Zechs stirred, ice blue eyes bright with fever and for a moment Heero doubted Zechs recognized either of them.

"Then we go." A husky whisper.

Pagan moved from his place by the Tun to kneel beside Zechs and with the immunity of all old family retainers pressed a cool hand to his forehead. "You are in no condition to carry Stephen. I have taken one Peacecraft infant to safety, will you not do me the honour of entrusting another to me? Masters Yuy and Maxwell can go ahead and ensure the way is clear."

Heero saw the strong arms tighten around the bundle and blue eyes closed. Chang glanced at Helen and held out his hand. He never saw what it was the nurse passed to him but Chang closed his fingers quickly before Zechs opened his eyes.

"See him safe."

"He will be safe." Pagan took the infant into his embrace.

"Zechs, we need to go." Heero stirred aware that by now the delegation should have arrived with their court order.

"Before we go take this. It will help reduce the fever." Chang opened his fingers to display a small blue pill.

For a long moment the bright blue eyes studied the pill and then fumbling fingers took the medication from the much smaller hand.

"Duo. Stay with Stephen?" A whisper.

"Always. Right where he needs me."

"I will assist you." Wu Fei stirred, standing to gather a bag which he passed to Helen, watching as Zechs brought his hand to his mouth and then swallowed.

Heero watched as the nurse joined Pagan and Duo escorted them into the Tun. He watched as Chang motioned him to leave.

"What was it?"

"A sedative. He will have words to say when he wakes but I will face his anger then. He is in no fit condition to go anywhere."

"Agreed."

Behind Chang's back he watched Zechs slip the pill into a fold in the sacks and met the piercing blue eyes. "I will get Stephen out of Sanc and I will be back for you both."

Ice blue eyes thanked him and closed.

Wu Fei sighed and looked over at the blonde. "Someone had to do it. He would have tried the tunnel."

Heero glanced at Chang and grunted. "He may not be as mad at you as you think. I will see that Po keeps her scheduled appearance."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	32. Chapter 32 Echoes

Title: Echoes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Pagan + Duo + Helen

Notes: Challenge 11 . #32 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after See Him Safe.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Echoes

"What'd you give Chang?" Duo brushed aside a cluster of feathery roots hanging from the ceiling.

Helen drew her coat tighter about her. It was bitterly cold in the tunnel and she was convinced that she had been right in taking Chang to task over her employer's health. Pagan followed her, slipping around the minor obstruction with the blanket wrapped baby in his arms.

"A sedative to knock him out long enough to ensure he does not try following us through this." She was worried that the Preventer might misunderstand her intentions but surely he trusted his partner? "He was not well enough."

"I could see that. I'm just surprised you managed to convince Chang to do it. He was adamant they go together before I left."

Pagan waited for Duo to slip ahead of them before moving. He had expected Yuy to join them by now but he could hear a faint echo of movement coming from behind them which he assumed to be Heero, but in the event he was wrong he kept close on the heels of the braided Preventer. He slipped a hand within the folds of blanket checking to see that Stephen was warm and in the darkness of the tunnel he planted a kiss on the tiny brow.

//I am sorry. So sorry. Again I take an infant out of Sanc and again I leave you behind, though this time I know you understand. Master Yuy is not the only one who will be back for you or the redoubtable Mr. Chang.//

Duo paused, listening to the echoes before herding Pagan and the nurse into a small alcove and turning off the torch. //It must have been hard for Chang to do that. He'd have considered it a betrayal but it needed to be done. Zechsy sure as hell wasn't going to make it through.//

The footsteps stopped before a bend in the tunnel and he saw the glow of a torch vanish. Their pursuer had noted the silence. He felt Pagan shift Stephen into Helen's arms and knew the old man was ready if this should prove to be anyone other than Heero.

"Maxwell." Yuy's voice echoed eerily in the darkness.

"Clear." Duo snapped on the torch.

Heero stepped into the glow. "Move."

"Chang okay with Zechs? He's a big armful to shift deadweight."

"They will be fine."

"I'm surprised Chang dosed him." Duo hustled Helen and Pagan into movement, Stephen again in Pagan's embrace.

"I'm surprised Peacecraft faked taking the pill." Yuy chuckled.

Duo froze. "He faked it? Then … Do you think he's likely to come after us?"

"He knows his limits. Hard as it was for him he trusts us to see Stephen out of here. Chang will watch him."

"It was not easy getting him to agree to drug the man and in the end it proved unnecessary." Helen sighed.

"Chang doesn't know that. I'll thank you not to mention it the next time you see him." Yuy chuckled.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	33. Chapter 33 Keeping Discipline

Title: Keeping Discipline

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Heero + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 11 . #33 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately twenty minutes after See Him Safe.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Keeping Discipline

Wu Fei softly growled as the man strode into the office. He was under Preventer escort and from the look on Christy's face he had not made himself popular. The Minister wore a satisfied smirk though when he saw he had been brought to Chang the smirk became a frown.

"I gave instruction I was to see Duke Milliardo."

Wu Fei dismissed Christy with a nod. "Prince Milliardo is indisposed and in this house at this time I give orders, not you."

"I have a court official waiting to see the Duke. You will show us to him. Immediately."

Wu Fei considered the Minister before setting aside his pen. Dare he tell this pompous fool what he thought of him? Vulture. Jackal. Ghoul. It would be so easy to throw the man out on his ear laden with insults but he must remember the price he would pay. He was not of a mind to be dismissed from this duty by Une because he could not keep discipline. It was going to be hard but he would not lose his official excuse to keep close proximity to Zechs.

"Minister, the Prince is not receiving visitors. I am following his personal physician's instructions in this. Dr Po is expected to arrive within the hour to determine if we need to transfer His Highness to a hospital facility."

"I will not be stalled by any of your excuses! You will take us to Milliardo Peacecraft this minute or I will have your badge!"

"I work for Preventers, not Sanc Security and you might want my badge but Dr Po will want my balls should I disobey her instructions. I prefer to chance the loss of my badge to my manhood, Minister. I am willing to go as far as escorting this court official of yours to the bedroom door but he will not enter. Perhaps his word if not mine will assure you that the Prince is indeed indisposed at this time."

"We will see if I can't have you dismissed and disgraced, shall we? Obstructing a Minister of the parliament and a court official in the course of his duties is an offence punishable …"

Obsidian eyes sparked fire, glaring into the blue eyes of the Minister and silencing him as effectively as if Chang had struck him a killing blow. Wu Fei walked forward and the Minister backed out of the office almost bumping into the court official who stood under Preventer escort.

"You will be escorted to the sitting room where you will await the arrival of Dr Po. If she determines the Prince is well enough to receive visitors then I will escort you to the bedroom. See refreshments are served, Christy. Any word on Sally's arrival?"

"E.T.A. is thirty minutes."

// I am not going to hit him. I am not going to disembowel him. I am not going to plant bamboo under his fingernails. But I would like to. // "I will be with the Prince."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	34. Chapter 34 Chess PIeces

Title: Chess Pieces

Author: Karina

Pairing: Wu Fei + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 12 . #34 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after Keeping Discipline.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Chess Pieces

//Pieces on a chessboard. That is all we are. Pieces on the black and white squares of a chessboard, waiting to make the next move. Some moves seem so simple and straight forward and others … the very world turns on those decisions.//

The palest gold imaginable, laced with silver and white spread over the dark blue of the pillows and spilling down over the sheets. So light in colour. So soft to touch.

His hand was so dark against the pale silk. Such a contrasting colour to the pale majesty of the man. Everything about him was refined, elegant. He was the product of hundreds of years of breeding and training designed to produce an advocate for peace. It had produced not a pacifist who would sit and sprout the virtues of peaceful coexistence, but a warrior who would fight for that peace to become reality.

//I see a great deal in hindsight. Age matures one, changes one's views and makes you wince at the mistakes made in the fires of youth.// He shook his head slightly. //Ah, Chang, you are a fool. You were a fool then and now. Youth? Younger days, certainly but you are not exactly old now. It is amazing how the passage of time changes outlooks. Then everything was black and white. So clear. So exact. I have grown up a great deal. At least now I can acknowledge that I don't know everything.//

What was he to do about this latest round of the chessboard of life? What did he need to do to resolve the situation? He needed to take some kind of action before he exploded in a fit of temper that would rival those fiery days when he had piloted Nataku and professed to know all.

With age came wisdom.

That was what he had been told by those supposedly older and wiser than he. Well, he was older now but he felt that he knew less than he had in those past days. Perhaps that simple acknowledgement was indeed wisdom.

//It does not help me to know what I must do to resolve this issue.//

Skin was hot and clammy to his touch. That skin should be warm with life and smooth over hard muscle. The bandage covering the infected wound he longed to rip from that pale golden skin and somehow transfer the hurt to his own body.

"Why did you have to take the bullet meant for me?"

Chess pieces.

This was the king, the most powerful and the most vulnerable piece on the board. This was the White King that he was charged with defending but it was more than just his duty to defend. He wanted to be here and he wanted to look and touch and in time be trusted enough to be permitted to win the King.

"I can be patient. I will win the King."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	35. Chapter 35 Obstructing Justice

Title: Obstructing Justice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Sally

Notes: Challenge 12 . #35 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately twenty minutes after.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Obstructing Justice

Sally reached for her cell phone dialling as she walked to the window.

"Sally?"

Wu Fei watched her, obsidian eyes concerned at her silence. The Preventer's Chief Medical Officer had had little to say on arrival, and other than a muttered word too low for him to hear, she had said nothing during her examination of her patient.

"Inform the Gatehouse we will have an ambulance arriving."

Wu Fei smirked. "I'll call in a medivac chopper and we can transport him out of Sanc."

Fierce blue eyes centred on him. "Forget it. I'll not have a diplomatic incident that will blow the lid on his whereabouts to the entire ESUN. Have some sense, Chang."

Dark eyes widened but before Wu Fei could protest Sally held up a warning finger and gave her attention to the phone. "Po. Priority One clearance, Omega Alpha Nine … Yes … I need a secured isolated unit prepped for immediate use."

Chang scowled and shifted his attention to Merquise. There was a vulnerability to him that he equated to innocence and that was frightening. This man had threatened to decimate a planet, how then could there be innocence? Purity had been sprouted about the Gundam pilots, purity of purpose and character, but to Wu Fei he was far from pure. He had blood on his hands and no one could be pure after all they had seen and done. Not him and not Milliardo Peacecraft.

Only babies were without sin.

//Stupid. Nothing is so black and white.//

Sally came up beside him. "I've notified Sanc Memorial to have a Preventer's medical unit prepared. The fever's dehydrating him. I want him under observation and on a strong dose of antibiotics. Who was that irate gentleman in the foyer as I arrived?"

"The Minister and a Court Official are here to serve papers on Zechs naming him an unfit parent and placing Stephen under wardship of the Parliament. He is why I want Zechs out of Sanc."

"I see. Why are they still here?"

"I have not permitted them to see him until his personal physician arrived to determine his condition."

"Stephen?"

"Out of harm's way."

"Shit. You spirited Stephen out of here while you have had those men waiting downstairs? Chang, do you have any idea of the ramifications?"

Wu Fei met her fierce blue eyes with cold obsidian. "Stephen was not at the estate when they arrived. I have had my attention focused on Prince Milliardo, as per my briefing from Une. I determined that, given what I could see of his condition, he should not be stressed by visitors until his personal physician had the opportunity to examine him. I have no idea where Stephen is at this time and frankly, that is not my concern. This man is. Is that black and white enough for you, Dr Po?"

Sally considered Chang for a long moment. "If Stephen was not here when they arrived then Preventers can not be charged with obstructing justice."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	36. Chapter 36 Play The Game

Title: Play The Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Sally

Notes: Challenge 12 . #36 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after Obstructing Justice.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Play The Game

"Justice? Where is the justice in using a child as a tool for power hungry bastards out for all they can get?"

Sally was confused by Chang. He was not acting in a manner that she normally equated with the L5 firebrand. True they all had to grow up, but this Chang was not the man she had known. Perhaps Duo Maxwell had had valid concerns when he had approached her.

"Some things in life aren't pretty, Chang but if you are to remain as security for Zechs then you are going to need to understand. First up, he's Royalty. That means he will never have privacy, never have a life out of the public eye and his smallest action will be scrutinised. Royalty live in a gold fish bowl and smile even if they want to scream. Second the man has a reputation that will see everyone terrified of him. Feared Royalty is worse than adored Royalty. He will always be a target for every crackpot out there, and it's our job to see that he is a hard target to nail."

"Do you think I do not understand my job?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I'm beginning to think you have a conflict of interest."

"I am a Preventer! When have I given you cause to doubt my dedication to my duty?"

"If you want to be a part of the team, Chang, you have to learn to play. He doesn't like it but he knows he has to play the game, and politics is a dirty game. Power games stink but they exist, and he knows that he and Stephen are pawns."

"He is no pawn but a King in the game. Despite what you think I know well that it is a dangerous game being played here. I know that both of them are caught up in a power struggle, and I know that it is not only them we need be concerned about. Relena too is involved."

"…Yes. Yes, she is involved and her position threatened by Stephen's birth. We do not need contention for a throne complicating the political scene in Sanc. Too many people in important places have their eye on Sanc to have this kind of power struggle become public."

"As I recall it was not Zechs who made the decision to return to Sanc. I believe he was unconscious at the time. Nor should he crawl under a rock and play dead because certain people wish only his sister be worthy of note."

Sally sighed. "You've got a problem, Chang. Get it sorted."

"What do you see as my problem?"

"I'll speak with the Minister. Your emotions are getting in the way of your intelligence. Much as you might like to protect them from life you are not going to be able to. They are Royalty and you are going to have to accept everything that means. Is that black and white enough for you?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	37. Chapter 37 Colours And Flavours

Title: Colours and Flavours

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 12 . #37 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after Play The Game.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Colours and Flavours

//Black and White. One the absence of all colour and the other all colours combined. The colours of a chessboard, the Yin and Yang and the colours that rule my life. Red ruled my life once. Blood I spilled freely without thought for the lives of those who died. Red. A terrible colour but also the colour of passion and the colour of anger. White has been likened to purity and black to the depths of the most evil darkness. //

Slender fingers threaded through palest gold and silver.

//I don't know what to do. She is right. You are royalty and it has ruled you from the moment of birth.//

Long ago his family had carried the bloodline of Emperors. He might have been born royalty in another time, but that was past. He had not been born to be King, nor even a Prince. That accident of birth left him free to choose his own way in life.

//It has governed you from your birth, but you never allowed it to rule every aspect of you. If you had, where did Zechs Merquise come from? No … You did. Milliardo Peacecraft should have been a pacifist King, but he became something else. Zechs was integral to that. Something as yet not understood. Do I understand ?//

He traced the full curve of the man's bottom lip. If he only dared … What would he taste like? A colour or a flavour of something rich and deep with undertones of excellence, herbs and spices to set the tastebuds tingling and desiring more? Would he taste like the cool and mysterious darkness, or would he taste of the hot bright light?

Colours. Flavours. Textures making up life.

Black and white.

// I have a problem. I can not permit them to assign me elsewhere. I don't trust anyone to see you safe and though I know what it is I want, I must also consider what it is that you want. Your needs. The two are not necessarily the same.//

Gentle hands once competent on the controls of a killing machine smoothed over high cheekbones, caressed the firm jaw, skimmed over a broad chest.

/It's too early for me to speak of what I hope to gain. There is too much hurt in you. Too much loss. You loved Kushrenada even as you hated him in those last days. One day I will learn what it was that made of lovers enemies. I could never contend with what your woman gave you in Stephen, but I don't seek to rival a dead woman … or a dead man. You have loved and lost repeatedly and you would not consider it expedient to love a third time. I understand. All within the public eye. I am patient and this will be a long game we shall play. I will not run from this game. I need to play with skill and care to protect the King. I'll play as a Master must.//

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	38. Chapter 38 Mirage

Title: Mirage

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: 6x9, 13x6

Notes: Challenge 13 . #38 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately nine hours after Play The Game.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Title: Mirage

Barren.

Dead.

Sun burning from a sky all too blue, and devoid of the softening cotton candy of even a single cloud.

Baking heat sucking the life out of the ground he walked, heat shimmer giving illusions of water always just beyond the reach of stumbling feet and desperate grasping hands.

"Not very attractive is it?" The rich voice was a whisper, a caress of sound reminiscent of the touch of a strong hand to silken skin.

"I hated being at Victoria when I first arrived. They had the worst drought in fifty years. When it finally rained the desert bloomed and seemed a different place." Her voice was treasured, an echo of silk sheets and soft flesh.

"Drought. Unkind to all that stumbles within its killing embrace. I do not wish this to be your fate. You must not permit this travesty of life."

"You have too much heart to surrender. There is a deep need in you, like a hidden spring that can bring about a blooming to defy even the harshest sun."

So dry. Thirsty. Weakening, flagging strength dragging his limbs, making him stumble and almost fall. Something warned him that if he fell he would never rise again. He would lie here and become a dried out husk.

"Milliardo, why do you stumble? Why do you turn from the gentle rain that is the sun shower and will refresh you?"

"Tread with care while seeking the clouds. You need a gentle rain, not a torrent to carry you away. A flood will drown you and deny you the joy of life."

"I don't understand."

There was the sun baking down on him but there were hands touching, caressing. Gentle touches that defied the harshness of the sun and the little puffs of dust his stumbling steps raised from the barren plain and soothed him as deep shade would sooth his sunburn.

"You are not alone. We are here." Her voice was a warm caress. "It is not your fault that this fate befell us. Not your fault that you walk alone raising our son."

"Stephen." A whispered breath.

"He's a lovely baby and you are doing well raising him. You make me proud."

He wanted desperately to turn but his body refused, shuffling along slowly, painfully. One step followed by another and he wanted to turn and see her. Know that he was not delusional and that she was there. Had he heard that other, too? Had he heard that voice that meant so much to something buried deep within?

"Are you … real?"

"My love."

"Lu?"

"Stephen needs you. Don't let him down." Phantom lips brushed his. "See him safe and strong to face life, but that doesn't mean you must walk barren roads. Let the rain bring flowers, Zechs. Open yourself to the prospects of love."

"Love? I … loved. Lost you both."

"It truly is better to have loved and lost. Remember."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	39. Chapter 39 There Is A Time For Us

Title: There Is A Time For Us

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: 13x6, 6x9

Notes: Challenge 13 . #39 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after Mirage.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

There Is A Time For Us

Shuffled steps in the hard baked earth beneath the burning sun. Shuffle forward, always moving, never pausing. To pause would mean to stop and to stop would mean …

"Death." The cultured voice was gentle. "It is not your time, Milliardo. You cannot come with so much still undone."

"I'm tired. So tired." The heat of the desert burned into his throat, taking the moisture and robbing him of coherent speech.

"Milliardo, you were never a coward nor would you take the easy way. Will you now refuse the challenge and leave your son to face the wolves?"

"Duo … has Stephen. Treize … I think … I will … be sick …"

"You are sick. How else do you see Lucrezia or myself?"

"Feel you … at night … Want you …"

"In time, My Warrior. For now there is a child prey to the forces of politics in the same manner as another little boy I knew long ago. Will you leave him to face that future alone?"

"Tired. Lu?"

"She watches Stephen and Duo. We wait for you to come to us, but that time is not now."

"Could be. Want you. Never … the right … time."

"We never had a chance, did we, Milliardo? There was never any time for us … but there will be."

"Want … now."

"No, My Love. Not now. Later, when there is no one to remind us of the needs of others, of the price of Peace and the schedules of war. There will be a time for us, but it is not now."

"Feel … so … alone."

"There are those who would fill those needs … If you would permit them to become close to you." Fingertips gently caressed a sunburned cheek. "If you would permit them to love you."

"Die … if love … me."

"You need the spring shower, not this barren desolation that is the drought of your life. Live again, Milliardo. They are threatening all that we fought for. In the midst of the home of pacifism there is a thriving pestilence. You need to cut out the decay and bring life back to your people. You need to find that spring that will conquer the drought with a simple trickle of water."

"Don't understand."

"You will. You are never alone and you are always loved." Cool lips brushed his burning neck, at once a memory of times past and a promise of things to come. "There is a time for everything, even our love. We need to have patience. Escape the drought and let loose the rain. Let yourself live. He is there, waiting for you to trust him. He will be there for you. Find the richness that is love, Milliardo, for yourself and for the land of your fathers."

"Treize? Don't … leave."

Warm body, both hot and cold pressed against his back. "Look. Clouds on the horizon. You need to find the sun shower, remember? Find the rain in the drought, the shelter in the storm; the dam in the flood. He's there."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	40. Chapter 40 Dangerous Games

Title: Dangerous Games

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo + Trowa + Helen + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 13 . #40 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately ten hours after Play The Game.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dangerous Games

"Trowa." Heero nodded.

"Quatre requested I brief you. Zechs is in hospital and there is a worldwide manhunt underway for the kidnapped heir to Sanc."

"Kidnapped … Hey, are we being blamed for snatching the kid?" Duo scowled.

"It was peddled to the media as a kidnap, until Une made a statement detailing an anonymous tip off and, in light of the illness of Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, Preventers took steps to ensure the safety of his heir, Prince Stephen."

From the rear seat Pagan stiffened. "Master Trowa, is that the exact wording used for the press release? Was Stephen specifically named as Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft's heir?"

Helen took her seat and offered Pagan a bottle of formula and the infant ceased fussing when the teat was pressed to his lips.

"Yes." Trowa took the drivers seat.

Heero leaned into the car and his eyes locked with Duo's. "Keep security tight. Something's going on in Sanc and I need to get back to Relena."

Pagan considered the baking heat of the remote airstrip, watching the Preventer carrier on the tarmac and the fuel tanker returning to the hanger. The grass around the airstrip was dead, scorched brown by the drought that had gripped the region now for eight years. There was little that was green, and even those trees that had somehow survived looked half dead, bark peeling and sparse dull foliage softening skeletal outlines.

"When Master Stephen is settled I will return to Sanc. If he has been named Crown Prince in an official press release, and Stephen named his heir, then there is a push to change the political balance within Sanc. I gathered the information sent to Master Winner, and I believe it now to be in use and dangerous games are being played. Miss Relena will require your protection and you need to return with all haste, but I too must return."

"I'll arrange transport." Trowa interjected. "We need to go."

Heero nodded. "What can I expect, Pagan?"

The old man considered the young man and sighed. It had finally come and unwillingly on the part of the Prince, but he had known it must eventuate. So many years spent enduring a condition he best described as a cultural drought, the old ways beaten and battered by a glaring harsh sun that was the Occupation. It was all well and good to modernize Sanc, but not at the cost of burning away the richness of a heritage that had survived for centuries.

"With luck, a Restoration."

The air conditioner began to reduce the furnace heat and he knew he must explain to the Preventers the activity underway within Sanc. He would answer questions and assure himself he could trust Duo with the future of Sanc, but if Milliardo trusted Maxwell with Stephen then Pagan had little doubt he could share that trust.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	41. Chapter 41 Legends And Love

Title: Legends and Love

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena + Sally

Notes: Challenge 13 . #41 in the Baby Series. Takes place at the same time as Dangerous Games.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as Beta

Legends and Love

//You are not permitted to die.//

The machines were never silent, filling the room with sounds that raised his hackles. He would not have them silent for while they beeped, buzzed and hummed he knew there was life.

"The weight's just falling off him Wu Fei. I don't understand."

Relena curled in the armchair they had placed at his bedside, and she looked as though she had not slept for a week, not just for the night of her brother's admittance to the high security ward. It had been a long night in which both had watched Zechs slowly deteriorate.

"Legend says the fortunes of Sanc are tied to the King."

He scowled but Relena never took her eyes from her brother.

"They say that Sanc will flourish while the King prospers, and decay when the King ails. Maybe it's true. Sanc suffered when the King died, and despite everything I have tried I can't manage to bring about the prosperity enjoyed before the occupation. I don't see smiling faces in the streets. Something is sucking the life out of Sanc, as the sun sucks the water out of the Earth. A drought amid plenty, decay and waste hidden below a thin veneer of modernization."

Relena leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, the first time in hours he had seen her move.

"I was not raised to be a Princess let alone a Queen. I was never meant to be the heir. Milliardo decided I should take that place."

"He had his reasons."

"He thought himself unworthy. Bloodstained hands. I've heard him say it, but I think what Sanc needs is Milliardo at the helm. He's seen so much in his life and learned so much. I think the legends may be true. Sanc needs a King to prosper."

"A Queen would do the same thing. He would be a puppet. Would you wish that for him?"

"In the long history of Sanc others have sought to Play the King. They never survive for long. There are always those who love the King enough to safeguard him."

He tensed. Did she know? How could she? "What are you saying?"

"It was the Letter. People are thinking about the past and the future. There's a very public debate on the war and the places people held in it. Sanc intelligence has monitored developments and if someone pushed just a little in the right place it would snowball. Hmm, avalanches in a drought …"

"He would not thank you for pushing him into that position."

"We have all grown up since the war. We have grown wiser … and I think he might accept it. For the greater good."

Sally entered the room, grim faced with shadows under her eyes. She and her team had been working for hours trying to stabilize Zechs and now she inserted a needle in the IV line.

"Any progress?" Relena leaned forward.

"His blood work's back. He's been poisoned."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	42. Chapter 42 The Man I See

Title: The Man I See

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Wu Fei + Sally

Notes: Challenge 14 . #42 in the Baby Series. Takes place immediately after Legends and Love.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Man I See

"Poisoned?" Relena breathed in horror.

"I've administered medication to buy us some time. A detailed analysis of his blood is now being processed to isolate the components of the poison. It would be faster if we had a pure sample to analyze."

"How long do we have, Sally?" Chang moved to stand close to the bed.

"Maybe twelve hours. Not much more and possibly less. I need to know how it was administered and what it was so that I can purge it from his system."

"The manor. Somebody there must know."

Relena watched ice develop in obsidian eyes and shivered delicately. Chang Wu Fei was not in a good mood and she had no doubt he would find who was responsible and how the poison was administered. His eyes centered on her brother and she noted something flicker there that she was not quite certain she could identify.

"Wu Fei." Dark eyes turned to her. "Find who did it. He does not deserve this."

For a moment she saw again that odd expression before he offered a small formal bow, then he was gone and Sally was watching her.

"Does my brother have a chance?"

"If they can find what was used quickly enough. He's a strong man, Relena, not one to give in easily."

"I know. He's always been strong, that's the trouble."

Sally arched an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Milliardo's strong and strong people tend not to seek out help and when trouble comes … He seems so alone and he should not be. I don't want to lose my brother when I have only just begun to find him."

"You've known your brother for some years now and …"

"I've known the public front, not my true brother. I've watched him with Stephen and the hard man I saw who would unflinchingly do whatever needed to be done is not the man I see. That's not Milliardo, just a part of him. When I read that letter in the newspaper I think it was the first time I caught a glimpse of the real man."

"Some people are quite complex. Much as you might try you never know them. Zechs carries baggage from the past and he'll never be free of it."

"He will not if we fail him. We sprout that this is a free world, that our citizens live the lives they wish but how free are we, Sally? So many of us are prisoners. Zechs fought for peace as much as you, and he was willing to go further. None of us are ever purged of our past. It lingers."

"He threatened an entire planet. They don't see your brother as you do, they see something else entirely."

"I know. He's not a monster, Sally, just misunderstood, but that is changing. I never thought I would be grateful to those people for publishing that letter but … It is making people re-examine the past and I think that is a good thing."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	43. Chapter 43 Intrigue

Title: Intrigue

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 14 . #43 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately two hours after The Man I See.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Intrigue

//Only hours before it is too late to clear his system of the poison. Only hours before he … dies.//

He would redeem himself. He had failed to keep his charge safe, but he would not fail to save that life hanging in the balance.

//Always in the public eye and always a target. I know all you truly wish is to live a quiet life with your child, and I want to share that life with you.//

"Quatre Winner on the com." Kristy interrupted his thoughts.

He had no time for socializing but Winner would take the hint and he glared at the screen as he received the call.

"I am busy, Winner."

"Who isn't? Stephen's arrived safely and Heero's on his way back. Have you seen Relena?"

"She is sitting with her brother while I try to determine what poison has been introduced into his system. The source has to be here at the manor."

"Poison. I see. That will be useful information in certain circles."

"Useful? It is abominable to use such methods … No one else was affected by this poison, just Zechs. I must determine the type and how they did it."

"It's not just about Zechs, Chang but Sanc itself, and more of the ESUN is implicated than was suspected. This goes back a long way and the cancer has to be isolated and then cleaned away. It is going to mean sweeping changes throughout the ESUN."

Chang scowled. "What are you talking about?"

For a long moment Winner studied the darker man and then nodded once, a small motion of his head suggested a decision had been made and Chang had not been found wanting.

"Could Zechs make a public appearance by sunset?"

"He may be dead by sunset if I can't find what they used!"

The blonde scowled. 'Then larger steps have been taken than we assumed if they are ready to eliminate him. Alright, I'll do what I can on this end. Relena may need to stand as Regent for Stephen if Zechs dies."

Dark eyes widened and he could not control the flare of rage that tore through him. How dare Winner dismiss the life of the man so casually!

"I'm not trying to be cold, Chang, just practical. Find that poison. We need Peacecraft capable of acting. A media leak suggesting foul play might be made to work in our favour."

"The man's life is not a game, Winner. He is dying and he will die if I can't find the poison. I can't find that if I am listening to you chatter like a monkey."

Quatre blinked. "Quite right. Do your best to keep him alive and I will ask questions and try to get some answers from those I am working with. The intrigue amid the factions in the parliament are incredible. Someone may know something that might help."

Chang growled as the screen blanked. He had more important things to do than worry about Winner's sanity.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	44. Chapter 44 Musings

Title: Musings

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 14 . #44 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately one hour after Intrigue.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Musings

Two precious hours wasted. He had reviewed the security records of Preventers assigned to the manor and he was certain none of them had poisoned Zechs.

//I will not permit you to die.//

He had searched his memory for anything Zechs might have eaten or drunk that he and others at the manor had not likewise sampled, and again drew a blank. Zechs lived as simple a life as his confinement allowed, himself cooking the meals that Pagan, Helen, Duo and Wu Fei shared. The man rarely drank anything other than chilled water and coffee or tea prepared by he, Pagan or Duo. Opportunities to poison Merquise were few when you considered he and only he hovered at deaths door.

//Where did they find a lax point in security?//

Zechs refused to employ a housekeeper. His staff consisted of Helen and, through Relena's insistence, Pagan, who once a week brought in domestics despite Merquise's protests. He had examined the security files on the ten domestics employed and all checked out clear.

If the staff were not the problem then he had to be missing something obvious. No one at the manor but Zechs had shown any signs of illness.

//There is Duo's allergy. No, the symptoms are not similar. He was recovering satisfactorily before Sally's last visit. Helen first mentioned her concern five days ago. The wound became infected and he became more uncomfortable as each day progressed, and the fever grew quickly.//

"The list of everyone admitted to the estate over the last seven days. On the right side is a list of deliveries." Kristy slid a printout toward him.

He reached for the list and settled into his chair. //The Minister and his cronies. Smug bastard. Confident he would have little trouble. Yes, He has to be behind this.//

He stretched. How long? He would not take Sally's twelve hour limit as accurate.

//How did they poison only Zechs//

Fuel deliveries for the generators servicing the estate, a delivery from a pharmacist for Helen, two grocery deliveries, fresh milk everyday … He pushed the list from him.

//What does Zechs do that no one else does?//

He entered the bedroom, standing in the doorway and surveyed the room. The large four poster bed and bedside units, two lamps, a clock on the left and intercom on the right. Stephan was monitored by his father in every room of the manor. The window seat offered a view of the front of the house and the picturesque old style landscaping. On the far wall the double doors to the dressing room, and beside them the lowboy sporting a tray of bandages and small tub of ointment Helen used to dress his wound. Everything as always neatly in its place, the dressing table and chest of draws facing the windows and …

His eyes shifted back.

"What does Zechs do that no one else does? That is what he does."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	45. Chapter 45 He Won't Thank You

Title: He Won't Thank You

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Une, Une + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 14 . #45 in the Baby Series. Takes place within a few minutes of Musings.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: He Won't Thank You

"I need a secured channel to Preventer Earth. Priority One."

The chopper pilot was busy at his controls and then they were airborne. A sense of urgency beat at Wu Fei as he settled his helmet into place and checked the straps holding him to his seat. His fingers curled around the shape hidden in his pocket.

"Preventer Earth on line."

"Progress report?" Une sounded calm.

"En-route to Sanc Memorial. I need the Central Pharmacy on Freedom Avenue raided and the staff taken into custody and questioned concerning the poisoning of Prince Milliardo Peacecraft. I have a sample but it would be faster to get the pharmacist to tell us the exact chemical compounds."

Fingers curled around the medicine tub.

//I'm sure this is the poison.//

He ached to have a few words with the pharmacist but it would be faster if agents already in New Port moved. By the time he reached New Port they might already have determined the antidote that would neutralize the poison.

"Explain."

"I believe the ointment used to dress Merquise's wound is the delivery agent. It was prepared and delivered by Central Pharmacy."

"I'll have a team investigate. E.T.A to New Port?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Deliver the sample to Sally. Unless the staff at the pharmacy are very cooperative I doubt we will have answers before you arrive."

000000000000000000000000000000

Une met her visitor's gaze. "I am not so sure a leak to the media is required at this time."

Quatre shrugged. "They will need to know eventually and in a controlled manner is best."

"I do not dispute that. I am concerned we keep our prey ignorant of our hunt. We need the evidence confirmed by our own investigation teams before we commit. I prefer not to have to go through this political purging again in a few years time."

"My contacts will not be content to wait for months."

"I do not intend to wait months, but I do intend to confirm the information. We need to know if it will be Zechs or Stephan with a Regent before we strike. Hold off on all direct action until we know if he survives."

Quatre nodded. "I will return to Sanc. Thank you for your cooperation."

"We all want peace, Winner. It's the quality of peace that is now in question. If he survives Zechs will not thank you or your acquaintances. I've known for years that he wants nothing to do with the throne."

"I believe there is no other choice. He acted to fashion the peace we have and he was brutal and did not spare himself in that fashioning. I believe he will cooperate if only to protect Stephen."

The door closed behind him and Une leaned back in her seat. //He always was hardest on himself. He might cooperate, but he won't thank you.//

With a sigh Une reached for her com. "Get me Agent Hawk in Sanc."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	46. Chapter 46 If We Stand Together

Title: If We Stand Together

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena+Sally+Zechs

Notes: Challenge 15 . #46 in the Baby Series. Takes place three hours following He Won't Thank You.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

If We Stand Together

"It annoys me, you know? The misconceptions, deceptions; the outright lies. No one knows how to tell the truth anymore."

Sally sighed softly, her attention more on the monitors than on the quiet voice.

"It's strange. Everyone wants peace but no one seems to know how to maintain it. No one wants to go back to the wars. There is discontent and discontent breeds rebellion, and suppression of rebellion leads to war. Marie was right. An endless waltz and what follows the peace, hmm? We need to do something about that."

Sally rubbed at her eyes. Would the girl never stop talking?

"Sometimes we have to do things we really do not want to do. For the good of the people, even if we are unwilling we must step in to fill a breach. Brave soldiers, or those who simply know what needs to be done will step forward and do their duty."

//Oh for the love of …// Sally turned, ready to tell the girl to give it a rest.

"They call me the White Dove of Peace. Stupid, isn't it? We both know I'm not much of a pacifist. Not when it comes to getting what I want. I have a temper. Pagan says I have Mother's temper and there were days when Father would practically creep around the palace if she was in what he called a 'high dungeon'."

Relena was leaning over the bed, one hand stroking his long hair and the other tracing the line of his jaw. Her attention was focused on her brother and Sally doubted that she realized they were not alone.

"We need a soldier, Milliardo. I can't do this anymore. I know it's not fair to you to ask. You want to be Zechs Merquise, but we are Peacecrafts."

Sally flicked her gaze over the monitor, lips pursed. Were the readings just a little stronger?

"I'll be your White Dove. Be mine? I will do everything I can to help, but one Peacecraft is not enough. Father failed, I think, because he did not have the support another Peacecraft could give him. If we stand together we can make a difference, brother …"

Sally watched the tear trickle down the gentle curve of her cheek and fall to the too pale cheek of her brother. Relena gently wiped away the tear.

"You have given so much already, but I have to ask. Will you not help me? Will you become a White Dove as a Peacecraft should? We can stand before them, two halves of a whole and show everyone what it is to reach for peace. All that I am was focused on peace and it was not enough. I need my own White Dove to stand beside me, strong as only a soldier can be. Stephen … there are those who think to ruin the world you want him to know. Don't let them. Stand beside me and together we can make it a better world for the children ."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	47. Chapter 47 Efficiency

Title: Efficiency

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 15 . #47 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately two hours after If We Stand Together.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Efficiency

The scowl was reminiscent of the approach of a tempest, a raging storm of elements that would lash the unwary with the honesty of nature. Quatre spread his fingers in a gesture that halted the angry torrent of words.

"I know who and what I am, Chang Wu Fei. From the day of my birth I was trained to take on the task of managing others. I am a strategist. I have been trained to make the best and most efficient use of resources placed before me."

"Resources! We are talking about flesh and blood, Winner. How dare you see people as objects for your amusement ?"

"Oh, I am far from amused. That old man who follows Relena around like a shadow frightens me. What he revealed to me and I have taken to Une will give us back to chaos … if it is not handled delicately. I stand as a guard against chaos and I am not the only one. That girl in there is called the White Dove of Peace, and I know she is heartily sick of it and the never ending duties. We all have our duty, Chang and though we might not like it we do it. Why? For the greater good. Merquise … Peacecraft is another being drawn back into the murky realm of International politics."

"Peacecraft is dead. He left world shaking behind when he died on Libra. Zechs Merquise is a virtual prisoner with no place in politics."

"Consider Peacecraft resurrected. The day Noin became pregnant the game changed, and his fate was sealed. The Lamb can lay down with the Lion and the Wolf, Chang."

"And which is Merquise? The Lion or the Wolf?"

"Neither."

Chang gasped. "You are not sacrificing him for your ambitions! I will not permit it."

Blue green eyes hardened and stared with an intensity that was almost painful. Delicate fingers curled near his chest and something flickered across his face.

"I see. I suppose I can get you removed from the team assigned to his protection."

"You …"

"He needs a bodyguard, not a lover. You know as well as I that the two don't mix. Maybe a personal aide? I'll see what I can do to keep you close to him and still keep him protected." Quatre shook his head, silencing Chang's protest. "We are soldiers fighting to maintain peace. Relena's not the only Dove and she can't do this alone. We need to take a more active part. All of us, Chang."

"That is not the life he desires for himself or his son. He won't agree to it."

"His options are limited. This way he is not at the mercy of any politicians out to prove a point. At what point would he limit his actions to see Stephen protected?"

"Bastard."

"I can be a cruel bastard when I need to be. So I'm the bastard. What will your role be?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	48. Chapter 48 Within The Light

Title: Within the Light

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Treize

Notes: Challenge 15 . #48 in the Baby Series. Takes place at the same time as If We Stand Together.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Within The Light

"No more war. No fighting. No bloodshed."

The dry nothingness was replaced by a gentle light filled with heat that did not burn, but offered comfort in which to rest. Within the light the touch of a hand, fingers entwined with his own, the press of a warmer body against his back.

"That was the intention behind the crafting of the war." Low, rich voice awaking such yearning within him that he would weep if he did not fear such weakness would send the presence fleeing from him.

"I thought the peace would last. Not forever, I'm not such a fool to think that … but I did presume more than a few years. What did we fight for if peace can't endure?"

"It has not failed, and there is no reason that it should. From some few talented individuals a measure of sacrifice is asked."

"I … We … did that already." A whisper, tinged with fear. "You died. I should have died."

"Why should you have died?"

"Treize … I wanted … you."

"You have me."

"Alive in the aftermath! Not this cold and lonely way. They call Relena the White Dove of Peace. Are they blind? It was you who made it possible for there to be peace, and they credit not you but my sister for the future that even now they are destroying."

"Ah, Milliardo. It matters not who crafted this peace. There was a White Dove, my Warrior. What matters is not who the Dove was, but who is the Dove now. Do you know that there may be an entire flock of Doves, all as white as the purest snow, but only one of them may lead that flock."

"Don't."

"I must. It is only the truth. The days of solitary sacrifice are done. Now flocks of doves are needed to preserve the peace. Each dove has its place in the flock, its specialty. There must be a leader."

"A figurehead, wings tied together so it may never fly, its heart broken …"

"Let them loose your bonds, as I loosed you on them once before. You are a White Dove. You are the Soldier who preserves the peace. You are the one who fights, so that the people might know rest. You are a guard at the door for the masses, and does it really matter if they understand? The task needs to be done."

"Please. No."

"Look how you shook the world in opposition to each other. You and Relena. Peacecrafts. Is it not time now for you to shake that world again? By standing together?"

"… Will you not help me? Will you become a White Dove as a Peacecraft should?"

Whispered words seeping through the light, and he shuddered under their caress as much as the comforting hand.

"Relena."

"Will you not join her and together lead the way to enduring peace? For your son. For others. For you? Will you work for Peace?"

"With all that I am."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	49. Chapter 49 Strong People

Title: Strong People

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 15 . #49 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately 30 minuted after Efficiency.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Strong People

Cold eyes glared at the young woman beside the bed, delicate hands wrapped around the long slender fingers of her brother.

Sally had assured him that the antidote had been obtained and that Zechs had been treated. Now it was just a matter of time.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Her voice was a whisper, as though she feared to disturb her brother's rest.

"I am trying to see in you what everyone else sees. This famous White Dove that drives all evil from them so they may enjoy their precious peace. You can not believe that to simply destroy weapons of mass destruction will eradicate war. Such are the dreams of fools and you do not strike me as being a fool."

"White Dove of Peace? I've heard that so many times it makes me want to scream. I've heard so much tripe … I'm no more responsible for the peace than I'm responsible for the weather."

Dark eyes narrowed. "You think not?"

"If they want a White Dove they are looking at the wrong Peacecraft."

// She is involved with Winner. I am sure of it.// "How would you convince the masses that the man who threatened to destroy a civilization is the embodiment of Peace?"

"Prince Milliardo Peacecraft. That is who he is. Who he was born to be. Zechs Merquise was a transition on the road to crafting a King who understands what it is to come from a peaceful world, and what it is to lose everything and rebuild from ashes."

"You think this is the man your brother is?"

Relena studied the Preventer for a long while, considering the man he had become and the young man, barely more than a boy, she had known during the war. Wu Fei had grown into a fine man.

"I'm sorry, Fei. He is that and more. How many people have a heart big enough to give up everything that they had, as he already did? I've learned a great deal, Chang Wu Fei, since I became this so called White Dove. I've seen documents that would make you weep, and others that would have you hunting with that sword of yours in search of justice. I'm tired of dealing with it alone. I'm incapable of dealing with some of it, because I just don't understand it. He would. He has been there. He has seen it. He's been to hell and come back. A fallen angel who needs to find his wings, and learn to fly again. We can only deny who we are for so long … and Fei … he's a Peacecraft."

"What about his dreams? What about the life he would wish for himself?"

"Not all of us are graced with the opportunity to live the life we ideally desire. Some of us must be content with very little of that dream … Someone we can love. Who will love us honestly in return. Strong people need strong people to protect them, Fei."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	50. Chapter 50 Spring Flowers

Title: Spring Flowers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 16. #50 in the Baby Series. Takes place a few minutes after Strong People.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Spring Flowers

"Wu Fei, if not step into his rightful place, how then would you have him occupy his time?"

"He is a man of many talents, and has skills that should not be ignored. He is a qualified engineer. He makes an adequate living redesigning mobile suits into useful purposes, and designing unique configurations that improve efficiency and safety on the Mars Colony. He has collaborated on modifications to the Moon Base …"

"I know all of that, Fei. That's not what I meant."

He scowled. "Then what did you mean?"

"Those skills you can find in a dozen other well-educated men with military backgrounds. Milliardo is rather more unique than that."

"He is himself. Uniquely himself, and he brings to his designs facets clearly recognizable and superior to the work of others."

"It is a pathetic use for such brilliance. Rather like a moment of sunlight peeking through a spring storm. That brilliance needs to be recognized and permitted to shine."

//More metaphors. This woman is impossible.// "You liken your brother to a gap in the clouds?"

"Oh no. He's the sun on a cloudy day, bright and golden, but hidden from view behind clouds of deceit, treachery and ignorance. He's never been allowed to shine in all of his glory. You know how bright the sun is after a spring storm? That brightness is what we should be seeing … what the world needs to see in Milliardo. That warming glow that awakens the spring bulbs to flourish and flower in such profusion. Meadows and gardens full to bursting with colour and life. That is what we could have if we can just blow those clouds away."

"He is feared. Hated. You place him in a dangerous position."

"I trust you and others like you to keep him safe. There is always the danger of storms darkening the sun, but the storm never lasts and the sun shines brighter than ever with its passing. As King he will have more protection than he has as Zechs Merquise. Diplomatic immunity can be a wondrous thing, Fei. Think about it. As the hereditary sovereign of a country there is very little action that can be taken against him. He would have greater freedom of movement, greater influence to introduce reforms, and access to better resources. He would become an automatic member of the House of Representatives, and no one in the assembly can gainsay his right to sit there. He would be a very visible reminder of the past."

"You offer him a two edged sword. To use such a blade is to guarantee wounds."

"But I offer him a future where he can make a difference. He would stagnate. I'm trying to keep him alive and active."

"He wishes to be forgotten."

"Sometimes that can be a bad thing. The peace must never be unattended. Rather like tending that garden of spring flowers. It needs care and attention from the gardener who turned the first sod."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	51. Chapter 51 Change Is In The Wind

Title: Change Is In The Wind

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Zechs, Quatre + Relena

Notes: Challenge 16 . #51 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately two hours after Spring Flowers.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Change Is In The Wind

Beside her Quatre stood tall and silent. The isolation ward where they tended to her brother's needs was under video surveillance, though this was the first instance that she was aware the camera had been activated.

Quatre had requested a moment of her time and she had left her brother to be watched over by Chang. She had silenced her secretary's demands for her time with a most uncharacteristic snarl at his latest attempt to draw her back to work. Until she had spoken to her brother she could not face the work waiting for her.

//If … When he consents to take his rightful place the entire political landscape governing the ESUN will change.//

She needed time to prepare to face the consequences.

"I … see a man who is concerned for a friend."

"You see the same thing I do."

//I … Yes. I understand now why Fei scowls at me.// "Does Milliardo … return that regard?"

"I don't know."

"You have spoken to Fei?"

"I informed him I will have him removed from his position. Romantic relationships cause conflicts of interest."

Relena glared. "Trowa is your bodyguard."

Quatre had the grace to blush. "No. Well, not since a recent incident. We know where to draw the line."

"Quatre … have you broken up?" Her concern was evident in wide blue eyes.

"Our relationship is healthy. We just … altered the parameters."

Chang lightly stroked a hand down a long cascade of silver. After a moment of watching that light caress she reached out and turned off the screen.

"Then alter the parameters for them. Give Chang a chance."

"You can't have a King with a male lover."

"Why not? I'm forcing my brother onto a throne I know he does not want. The least I can do is ensure he has companionship. It would have been done in the past, though not made public. If my brother … I will not be the one to tell him he can't have even that much comfort. If Quatre Winner can have a male lover, why can't Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"Different circumstances …"

"Get a life. I know your religion forbids homosexuality. You are discreet, but if you think it's not known you're delusional."

He felt like a first class heel spying on his friend, but he needed to deal with any possible opposition to the restoration. The traditionalists and royalists would not appreciate the King engaging in a homosexual relationship.

"Thankfully I'm not King. I have more of a private life than he will have. Once we move every aspect of his life, past, present and future will be scrutinized."

"Change is in the wind, so why not change that stigma too? It will be like a breath of Spring. Anyway, we don't know if my brother would be interested. He was married. He has a son. Nothing to suggest homosexuality there."

"Zechs is bisexual. He was Treize Kushrenada's lover."

//He was …! Libra … The war … Oh, Milliardo. You … Will I ever know you?//

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	52. Chapter 52 Imagery

Title: Imagery

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 16 . #52 in the Baby Series. Takes place at the same time as Change Is In The Wind.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Imagery

"I am your bodyguard. I am meant to protect you, but everything is wrong. They plan to use you. What do I do to protect you from them?"

There was colour in his face now. Nor was his skin cold and clammy to touch, as it was following the initial burning fever. Fever heat and chilling cold. Like the mid days of spring when the weather could not make its decision if it should return to the throes of winter, or advance into the glory of summer.

"Winner has threatened to remove me from my position. I can not permit that. I … want so much more than I have, and I want more for you than a cold throne."

All they saw was an empty seat and what filling it would mean for them. Did no one see the man and his wishes? It must be a very cold life to be governed by politics from birth.

That was the problem. Royalty and the responsibility felt for others. The Peacecrafts seemed to have bred responsibility into their children's genetics. Self sacrifice seemed a natural part of the siblings' innate nature. Nor was it permitted for them to step down, even when they had given their hearts and souls for others.

What little remained of the man they could not leave alone.

"I will not abandon you. If Winner has me dismissed I will find something else that will place me near you, and despite them I will guard you." //I have already decided I will master this game called politics.//

Flowing strands of silver like a waterfall cascading … snow melt in dawning spring. He could find symbols in every aspect of this prince if he turned his mind to it. He could become as bad as the sister if he tried.

//You are poetry, a song of beauty swelling from my heart, unknowing of the admiration held for you. Would that you could be as ignorant of those who fear the wonder of you. Relena was right. You are the spring sun, full of brightness and potential, and they would bury you beneath clouds, trapping you within their fears. //

He traced the curve of lips. His eyes flashed to the camera and its dark operation light, and the door was closed. They were alone, unobserved and He was still asleep.

Did he dare?

No.

//Spring flowers, gardens ablaze with colour …? Such beauty can not compare to you. She speaks of this garden requiring the attention of the gardener, and she intends you be that attendant. Gardeners require grounds men. This grounds man will not attend the Garden of Peace, but sow one of his own.//

The heartbeat had strengthened until he no longer feared the man would die, but how long would he languish in a coma? Sally seemed unconcerned, but he would not relax until he could look into those wondrous …

Crystal blue eyes, gentle with lingering sleep.

"Zechs."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	53. Chapter 53 Spring Follows Winter

Title: Spring Follows Winter

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 16. #53 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately two hours after Change Is In The Wind and Imagery.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Spring Follows Winter

Soon he would set right the injustice of the past. Not that the rightful sovereign would thank him. He knew the boy who had become a man in the shadow and protection of strangers, who had learned the arts of war and who had killed, would not appreciate the role thrust upon him.

//Inevitable. He will understand in time.//

Understand but never thank him. Not while he lived, but that was of no consequence. He had promised Stephan to protect his children, and he had kept only part of that promise. On that fateful day he had taken the Peacecraft daughter and fled to safety. There had been two children. He had left behind the son to witness the inhumanity of man.

He had mourned him.

It was like the first welcome blush of Spring to see that boy grown to a young man. A stranger, Zechs Merquise, had rescued Relena that day, but even from a distance he would have known him. There had been something in the youth's carriage, the tilt of that pale head … the way he walked. It was not so much confidence though he had that in spades … it was the presence.

//Stephan, you would have been proud of your daughter. You would have understood your son. They have weathered the storms of winter and after this final storm, Spring will come to Sanc.//

It would not be easy, but he was confident the older generations, those who had survived, would welcome back the monarchy. It saddened him that while Relena ruled there would be division within her own country. She had not been reared to Sanc, and she had no understanding of the traditions of its people. Raised by the Darlian's she had been indoctrinated from infancy with the Perfect Peace Principle, and the very modern world she worked toward clashed with facets of the traditional Sanc outlook.

Relena rebuilt in the modern way, and could not understand why Sanc was not prospering.

//I thought she would have succeeded, but such was not the case.//

The Peacecraft son, steeped in war, hands stained with blood and heart filled with mourning was the better choice.

//Forgive me. You are the son of Kings, and you will never escape your role.//

Sometimes new was not better. Sometimes you needed to take a step back to find the clearest path. The Kushrenadas had ensured the Prince had had a formal education that incorporated the best of the old ways of European nobility. There lay appreciation for the traditions of their people, not merely tolerance and an amused smile.

The future of Sanc lay in the ability to merge the old with the new. If he could convince the child of War and the Child of Peace to work in unison, he knew that Sanc would thrive.

The plane banked, descending. He would face the siblings and before then he must speak with his co-conspirators. The restoration would go ahead. Spring must follow Winter.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	54. Chapter 54 I'm Not The Enemy

Title: I'm Not The Enemy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sally + Relena + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 17. #54 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately thirty minutes after Imagery.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I'm Not the Enemy

Sally greeted Relena and Quatre with a brief nod. "Zechs is awake."

Relena's smile beamed. "Thank you, Sally. May I see him?"

"May we see him." Quatre corrected, moving to pass the doctor.

Sally stepped firmly into the path of the blonde. "Not so fast."

"You said he is awake."

"Yes, I did. I'm placing him on the restricted visitors list, to ensure he has the opportunity to rest."

"Are you telling me you will not permit me to speak to him?" Quatre glared at her, eyes narrowing and his body tense with displeasure.

"What I'm saying is that I am limiting all access for the next twenty-four hours. I will permit you a few minutes, no longer. His condition is stable, but he is very weak and prone to dropping off to sleep. Owing to these factors I doubt you will have much in the way of an intelligent conversation."

Relena nodded her acknowledgement of the conditions, aware that Quatre flicked his gaze over Sally and made no acknowledgement at all of the doctors warning.

"I don't think that this is the time to speak to him of certain matters. We need to give him a little time to gather strength."

Narrowed aqua eyes flicked to Relena and moved on to the door. "We have limited time in which to act."

"We have time. He will be stronger and better able to understand what we have to say tomorrow."

"Stronger and better able to refuse." Quatre muttered.

"He nearly died, Quatre. He needs to rest." Relena sighed. "I have a great deal to say to him, but I'm willing to wait."

"He needs to be made aware of current events, including the changes in his circumstances and the meeting tomorrow night. They are expecting his answer, and you know he will require time to think it over." He held up a hand to forestall Sally interrupting. "I understand he needs to rest but … Tomorrow morning is soon enough to land the world on his shoulders. I'm not the enemy here, I wish people would remember that."

Relena squared her shoulders, looking determined. "If they have to wait an additional twenty-four hours I think it a small price to pay, considering what he will be giving up. I don't really want to do this to him, but I don't see any other choice. I wish Pagan had never revealed this information."

Quatre winced. "You are not the only one, but he did, and like it or not, we know what happened and it is we who have to respond."

"… We have to deal with it, but Milliardo has to live with the consequences."

Sally snorted softly, drawing their attention. "Sit on it, people. You can get down and dirty with the big boys of business and power hungry politicians at your leisure, but you will NOT get my patient upset tonight."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	55. Chapter 55 My Short Stuff

Title: My Short Stuff

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 17. #55 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately four hours BEFORE I'm not the Enemy.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

My Short Stuff

"How … did … anyone learn … he's here?"

Duo raced across the dustbowl that once had been lush grass. To one side he could see the dust kicked up by the jeep, and his eyes narrowed into a glare that would give even Heero pause. Trowa grunted, long legs carrying him easily.

"Preventers must … have … a leak."

"I'll fucking leak … the bastards … when … I get … my … hands on 'em!"

Trowa wordlessly indicated the steps leading down that would take them to the promontory overlooking the road. The jeep was restricted to following the narrow track that served as access into the estate, and without pausing both thundered down the stone steps. Trowa activated his com as he hurdled the last four.

"Report, Rashid."

"Access barricaded. Target not in sight."

"Approaching promontory. Out."

Duo growled low in his throat, blue eyes a flaming violet, thinking dark thoughts of getting down and dirty with these people. He could not believe someone had managed to abduct Stephen from the compound. At least the abduction was discovered almost immediately.

Trowa glanced at the smaller man and grunted on seeing that fire. "I'd appreciate … them … alive … for questioning."

"Depends … on them … If they … give me … back … my baby … they might … live."

He'd personally approved the security arrangements, but someone had made it through. He'd be damned if he didn't get in a few decent licks to make certain the offenders understood the gravity of the situation.

He hurdled a low bush, sliding to slip behind a boulder affording him a view of the road below while allowing him to remain hidden. Trowa crouched beside him, green eyes vibrant. The jeep was just screeching to a halt, the road block effectively barring the offenders progress was visible, though they were still a distance from it. No doubt they would be doing some quick thinking on alternative escape routes.

He was almost surprised to see Stephen was securely strapped into a safety seat and was bawling his heart out.

//I am not going to stand in front of Chang or Zechs and tell them I lost Stephen. No one touches my Short Stuff and gets away with it.//

Emerald green and blue violet met in silent accord, a long slender finger flicked, indicating the driver of the jeep and the chestnut head nodded in acknowledgement. Slender bodies tensed then were airborne and falling the two meters to the jeep.

Trowa took the driver cleanly, competent hands taking him out of the jeep and to the rocky verge, careful to land on top of the stunned man. He was quite willing to give bruises, lumps and scrapes to be remembered by. His fist thundered into the man's jaw and the body under him went limp. Satisfied he turned.

Duo was smiling, a vicious stretch of lips that marked the presence of Shinigami. His hands were wrapped around the neck of his target and they were nose to nose.

"Baby … Mine!" Duo hissed.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	56. Chapter 56 Teasing

Title: Teasing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei x Zechs, Relena + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 17. #56 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately three hours after Spring Follows Winter.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Teasing

Warm, vital scent; masculine, subtle and alluring. Elements of herbs and spices. The subtle richness of the darkest, smoothest chocolate, bitter yet sweet. Something suggestive of rich natural soils … Earthy. A unique, and to be savoured, scent.

Silver cascade, reminiscent of swift running water flowing over rocks, gilded by sunlight. Long shining strands of the palest golden glory in the light of the rising sun. Irresistible. To caress and thread his fingers through this thick mass of shining silk was surely the most pleasurable experience he had ever entertained. Long strands of silver and gold that shimmered in the light, and enhanced the golden skin.

Pale golden hue to hairless skin, the softness of that flesh a contrast to the hard musculature beneath its satiny sheath. Broad strong shoulders and deep perfect chest, all revealed in the growing day, every line of that perfect body enhanced, kissed by golden light.

It was a body that subtly hinted at strength and lightening speed. A body designed to give pleasure, both to sight and to touch, that sought out and caressed every curve and hollow. Dark golden nubs beneath his palms, his fingers splayed over the broad chest, rubbing slowly, sensuously against those hardening, rising nipples. Low throaty moan. Deep and husky. Sensual. He determined to hear that throaty sound again.

He sought out, in gentle caress and lightest touch, any hint of weakness, of distress. Health was of paramount importance, and while those muscles flexed so smoothly under him, responding to the slightest caress of his hands … his lips …

He shivered, dark eyes taking in the pale magnificence. Appreciating the silver hair touched with gold … Darker golden blush of heating skin. The delicate shudder as his hands dipped low, caressing the smooth hard plane of belly, down, separating to rise with the narrow flare of hips, down to caress the tense pale thighs …Pale eyes … intensely blue. Narrowed with the intensity of need awakening; gentled from the usual hard intelligence. Gentled, not tamed. Never tamed.

Always wild, always free, even in bonds of servitude.

Soft and dreamy with growing passion.

Long, long line of legs that seemed to go on forever under his caressing fingers. Tantalizing, teasing caress, to incite that exact subtle shift of the sleek body. So delightfully tall, so wonderously enhanced by the rising glory of the sun.

Nothing bulky or over developed about this body. He was all sleek muscle, long and lean like a dancer, or a Martial Arts Master.

Perfection.

Heavy corded musculature would ruin this golden magnificence.

Heady wine, full bodied on his tongue, subtle with after notes of accent. Alluring. Siren song of perfection and finally, oh finally beneath his hands, revealed in all his naked glory, exposed and willing and …

"Fei? You are going to get a frightful crick in your neck sleeping in that chair."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	57. Chapter 57 Dirty Pool

Title: Dirty Pool

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Relena

Notes: Challenge 17. #57 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately two hours after Teasing.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dirty Pool

"We need to talk."

He had watched people respond to that tone and voice countless times over the last years, but he had developed an immunity. An immunity begun when he had entered the service of the Peacecrafts sixty years earlier.

"Miss Relena." Pagan bowed.

"Don't you Miss Relena me. I've seen the file. The translated version."

"Of course."

"You deliberately withheld information from me. You ensured Quatre would act before I saw the file so I could not stop him."

Well, what could he say to that? "Yes."

"Pagan." Alow growl. "What did you think you were doing?"

"As Mr Chang would say, I was ensuring Justice would be served, Miss."

"Justice?! This could spark a revolution. It could rip apart the ESUN when we finally have peace. Why chance that peace? It's long over."

He knew her well enough to know that she was not angry, merely seeking an explanation. She had a great heart, but sometimes she had little understanding that others in this world were not so forgiving. She had forgiven Une the assassination of her foster father, but she had no concept she was the exception to the rule.

"Some people in the world like you have the capacity to forgive seemingly unforgivable sins. Unfortunately you are the rare few. The majority of us need something more before there can be forgiveness. We need closure. The general population need the truth to be revealed, though in this situation that is not feasible. Sanc is not at peace. Yes, there is peace, but that which binds the people to the land and makes us a nation, our spirit, is not at peace. There has not been closure."

"There never will be if we can't let it go."

"Years ago great injustice was done to this land, and to the people. Many were slain, many more survived. Most are still alive today, older, wiser, but still living the nightmare. For them closure will not come until there is a national identity they recognize. Sanc has been a monarchy for centuries, and that is an integral part of our identity. The younger generations grew up with tales of the old Sanc, and the promises of their elders that there would be a return to the world they knew. Unfortunately that Sanc can only exist with a Peacecraft on the throne."

"Is this closure unattainable because I dissolved the nation? Is that why I'm not seen by the people as more than an ambassador of the ESUN? We must give up past preconceptions to secure peace."

"Very true. There are many kinds of peace … many ways in which to achieve it. Sanc is not the first to re-establish a national border, nor will it be the last. You dissolved the nation, you can not re-establish it."

"Milliardo can, as King Peacecraft." softly.

"A position he would not accept unless …"

"He saw the modern day links to the massacre. Dirty pool, Pagan."

"But necessary."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	58. Chapter 58 Voice Of Reason

Title: Voice of Reason

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Quatre + Zechs + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 17. #58 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately three hours after Dirty Pool.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Voice of Reason

Chang stirred and he could almost feel the man's hackles rise.

Sally was making noises about him being permitted to stretch his legs, possibly the next day, but he felt as weak as a kitten and just as helpless. A captive audience. Chang's light touch to his wrist was a welcome comfort.

Should he snarl he was not as dim as they thought him, and that he knew why they were here? He hated them for what they were about to do, but hated himself more because he would not tell them to go to hell.

He loved his sister, but he was not suited to be King. He loved his son and for that very reason he did not wish to foist a future crown on him. He loved his people, but how much more of himself did he have to give up? Was his soul not enough?

The young businessman bowed formally. "Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, Sanc needs you."

Chang bristled but stilled to the touch of his hand. Relena stared at Quatre and then blushed and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Brother but he's right. I can't do this … not alone. I'm not even seen as being one of Them. I'm an outsider, my ways are different. I don't remember the old days."

"I do? I was six years old when Sanc fell."

Quatre's voice was low. Inescapable. "You remember everything, don't you? You remember the bombs, the shooting, the screaming and the fires. The mobile suits and the people who came to the palace, seeking refuge and finding death. You remember the terror and the hiding and the longing for it to be as it was, and knowing it would never be the same again. You remember screaming for your father, expecting him to make it right, searching for your mother, knowing she would hold you and keep you safe. You also remember how they turned their backs on the people, those men of influence and position who were not in Sanc when the end came. You remember being turned away and running from the very people who were supposed to bring justice to the dead, and security to those who, like you, were displaced. You remember those who could have helped, and did not, and you remember deciding if no one else would help them, then you would. When the bombs stop, when the killing is over, that is the time we need help the most."

He watched them, his sister and her innocence that had convinced him she was what Sanc needed, and the businessman who had been a terrorist. It was a cosmic jest that the blood free Princess and the blood soaked terrorist should demand he take up the throne.

Quatre's eyes were intense. "Are you like those …"

"I have conditions. If they are not agreeable, they can go to hell."

"Negotiations …"

"No negotiations. I can be reasonable, Winner, but remind them of Libra. I'll be no one's puppet."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	59. Chapter 59 A Matter Of Honour

Title: A Matter of Honour

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 17. #59 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately six hours after Voice of Reason.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: A Matter of Honour

Four elderly, innocuous looking men, who watched him with puzzled confidence. They had no idea why they had been summoned to this meeting with the Winner.

The Winner. That had been his father but now it was Him. He could sympathise with Zechs and his reasons for not wishing to step into his fathers shoes. In many ways they were alike, both renegade sons to pacifist fathers. Both placed in prominent positions when they would rather be anonymous.

"Gentlemen." He settled to his place, aware of Pagan and Yuy standing at his back, shoulder to shoulder. "It is my duty to inform you that within two hours a parliamentary representative will make an announcement to the press detailing the reinstatement of the independent nation of Sanc. You have been summoned at the behest of the Parliament and the Crown of Sanc. "

He noted their smirks and the quick looks exchanged. Yes, that was what they had expected, though he doubted they would be pleased by what was yet to come.

"At a special sitting of parliament I was requested, as a neutral observer, to inform you that your resignations will be announced at the press conference."

"Resignation?!"

"Preposterous!"

He remained silent until the old men understood he would not respond to their outrage. With order restored he was once again the recipient of their undivided attention. He removed from his briefcase four folders, which he spread carefully before him.

"I have here copies of financial transactions that have taken place over some twenty three years, as well as dated documented evidence that testifies to your involvement in the deaths of King Stephan and Queen Katerina Peacecraft, and the deaths of an estimated nine hundred and eighty five individuals during the invasion of Sanc. All accounts and assets have been frozen pending a detailed audit and Royal Commission. It is, Gentlemen, a matter of honour."

"You have no right…"

"Parliament will be announcing the reestablishment of the nation of Sanc and the ascension to the throne of Crown Prince Milliardo, and will officially recognize the title of Princess Royal pertaining to Relena Peacecraft. When you sign your resignations you will be placed under house arrest as you leave this building."

One old man rose, regal and hawk featured. He strode stiffly to Quatre's side and signed the prepared statement in silence. He subjected Pagan to a glare and stalked from the room.

"We are not all so easily cowed."

Quatre smiled at the speaker. "Gentlemen, I suggest you consider this matter carefully. Certain information contained within these folders has not been made available to the Prince, as it is thought the contents might upset him. I have intelligence that the Prince personally shot the Alliance Official who commanded the invasion forces. I could not guarantee your safety should this information find its way to his attention. As I said; a matter of honour."

Heero snorted softly and smirked.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	60. Chapter 60 Positions Vacant

Title: Positions Vacant

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 18. #60 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately forty eight hours after A Matter of Honor.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beat.

Positions Vacant

An old woman sat on the garden bench, a dark, somehow Earthy figure bathed in the light of the moon. Another two days and the moon would be at full and hopefully by then Zechs would be released. The hospital was not the best place for the man at this time. If he could take Zechs back to the safe house he could better keep an eye on the comings and goings of the officials.

They were exhausting him. Surely Sally must protest. She kept others away and snarled at him periodically, but it seemed every time his back was turned the politicians descended on his charge. It was not good enough.

"Wu Fei. Can we talk?"

He offered a small polite bow to the Princess, who moved to the hard uncomfortable chair he had been avoiding. His backside hated hospital chairs.

"What can I do for you?"

Relena looked decidedly uncomfortable. For a long moment she stared out the window and finally turned to face him.

"I was hoping I could convince you to make a career choice."

//Winner! I will slit his throat, disembowel him and feed his entrails to the sharks.//

"Don't look like that, Fei. I … There are few people I trust just now. Sally is furious, and I have to do something before Sanc needs to hold elections again. She will do someone a mischief if I don't do something about the unauthorized visitors disturbing Brothers rest."

"I am …"

"A Preventer and his bodyguard. I think that needs to change. Surely you want more from your life than to guard other people? There are others who can guard his body. I believe that once you were studying to be a scholar? That is very different to what you are doing now. If you wanted a change …" She hesitated. "What he really needs are people close to him that he can trust. Energetic and intelligent people, to take up positions of importance that will relieve the pressure on him. He will need … friends."

"I … want to be his … friend."

"I know. He will need people who are not afraid to take the initiative with those out to garner what they can from the King. He will want time with Stephen and I can't see him following traditional practices in that regard. He will need help, so that he can have that personal time with his son."

"I … care a great deal about Stephen."

"He needs a personal liaison. If you were to consider … You would be closer to him than a security detail would place you." Relena looked back to the window. "Almost a full moon. A night for romance, for those of us graced with sufficient time for a social life."

She was clever, this young woman. Very clever indeed, and he should be afraid of her. At the moment there was only the thought of placing himself closer to the future King.

"We would need a decision soon. He needs you, Fei."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	61. Chapter 61 Negotiations

Title: Negotiations

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Parliament

Notes: Challenge 18. #61 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately twenty six hours after Positions Vacant.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Negotiations

"Winner assured us he would be reasonable!"

"I swear the Full Moon brings out all the crazies."

"Legend does link the family to the Moon. Past family members have been marked by eccentricities."

Obsidian eyes flashed but with amusement or anger? There were a few cautionary steps back as those present were uncertain of testing the man's temper. The short slender man with the fiery dark eyes appointed as liaison between parliament and the soon to be King was an unknown element.

"Is it unreasonable to acknowledge Sanc does not have the finances to support the traditional trappings of monarchy? Are your coffers so overflowing that you can afford to run a palace at full staff with all of the formalities and trappings expected of Royalty? His Highness requested an estimation of the financial resources available, and the projected expenses of operating a traditional monarchy. He determined from these figures that, at this time, Sanc can not afford such expenditure."

"So now he wants to be a part time king?"

"He does not intend to be a part time King. In his view many of the expenses you have listed are an unnecessary drain on the people of Sanc. We shall begin reviewing all expenses you projected, not just those associated with Milliardo or Stephen. Primary amongst those expenses is the amount you have detailed for the designing, purchase and crafting of Crown Jewels."

"The status of …"

"The country has pride in it past …"

"We will not be looked on as a pauper nor pretender nation!"

"Certain formalities are required, standards and symbology must be upheld."

"An investment held in trust for the people. The King will be the public agent for that trust."

"The King would know why the original Crown Jewels are not sufficient?"

Chang resisted the urge to smirk at the blank faced stares. Zechs had been right. Parliament had assumed he would fight them, and attempt to avoid taking the throne by placing trivial delays before them. This was only the opening gambit of their negotiations.

//They must learn he will not stand before the people in public as their sovereign and bow before Parliament in private. He will truly be no man's puppet.//

"The Collection of the Moon was stolen during the invasion. Our representatives have searched, but have failed to located so much as a single piece of the set."

"It is true that it will be expensive to fashion another Collection, but it is a matter of national pride. A symbol designed to give substance to Sanc as a nation. Crown Jewels are symbolic of national unity."

"His Highness understands the Parliament's view, and respectfully bids me inform you the Collection of the Moon was removed to a place of safety the night of the invasion. He will make the necessary arrangements to have the collection returned to Sanc, and suggests you modify the list of expenses in lieu of this new information. Now to the second item on the agenda."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	62. Chapter 62 A Tale Of Forlorn Love

Title: A Tale of Forlorn Love

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 18. #62 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately twelve hours after Negotiations.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Tale of Forlorn Love

The old woman stood in a patch of moonlight. This was the third night. She might have stepped from the ancient past, and if he believed in ghosts he might have wondered.

He had other things on his mind but … she was there, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Something wrong?"

Relena's voice was barely above a whisper, in deference to her brother's rest. Sally gave them little hope of swift improvement. Recovery would be a lengthy affair.

His gaze flickered back to the window, but the old woman in her ragged head shawl, drab calf length dress and grubby apron was gone.

"No."

"I'd say it was something."

"Someone in the garden. Gone now."

"They have detained those involved in the plot against Milliardo. If they have missed someone …"

"It was just an old woman. Nothing to worry about." He watched Relena move to the bed and peek at her brother.

"He sleeps deeply."

Chang snorted. "He senses in his sleep who is near. Let a stranger come through that door and he would be awake in an instant."

"Well, there are guards at the door and Milliardo is asleep. I promised Sally I would drag you to a bed for a few hours, so don't make a liar of me."

"I doubt that I will ever think of him as being safe again."

"He's safe. He's the King … well, he will be." She chuckled, a rather dark sound. "Grisselda will guard him."

He scowled. "Grisselda?"

"I've been studying. Sanc has a rather colourful culture, laced with superstitions. Stories of the supernatural and interaction of Gods, Goddesses and Spirits with the Royal Family abound. There is a tale of a Spirit named Grisselda, allied to the Moon. She fell in love with a Prince and he loved her in return, but like most fairytales it was a tragedy. The King had arranged a marriage with a foreign princess, to establish an alliance during a time of trouble. The prince, dutiful to the people and obedient to his father married the Princess, but on the night of the full moon he would go to a sacred place and weep on the knee of his love. Grisselda vowed she would protect the children of her forlorn love."

"Fairytales."

"Legend has Grisselda manifesting to the King before his coronation, renewing her pledge to protect the next generation that the Peacecraft line continue."

"How … entertaining."

"I wonder that people could be so ignorant. Grisselda still features in the local calendar. Before the invasion there was a festival to the Moon, and her servant Grisselda. It was held on the night of the largest Full Moon of the year."

Chang frowned, eyes drifting to the strengthening moonlight. "In space such holidays had no meaning, though I believe in China such is said to be a day of significance."

"No doubt it is celebrated in many cultures. You should rest."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	63. Chapter 63 Memories And Dreams of Moonli

Title: Memories and Dreams of Moonlight

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs ?, Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 18. #63 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after A Forlorn Love.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Memories and Dreams of Moonlight

...in love with a Prince … dutiful to the people … night of the full moon … weep on the knee of his love … protect the children.

Relena?

Grisselda … forlorn love …

Something stirred … something strange.

"Moonlight on Snow."

He had heard before those rich tones reverberating with life and vitality. The light was strange like the full moon on fresh snow and stirred strange emotions within him.

There was a shape within the light. A form that old memories recognized. Someone coming toward him through the light. He should be alarmed, he should defend himself. He should … he was just so tired.

"We met quite some time ago, when you were small and weak, and bled your life's blood and innocence into the snow. You gave blood to the soil and to the snow within the Circle, and there were you named. I guided you through the forest to safety, when you ran from your enemies. Remember."

Running, breath heaving in tortured lungs, hands and feet frozen by the snow, red splashing whenever he stumbled and fell …

"Grandmother?"

"So you called me then, and still do I wish it were true. You are very tired, both in body and spirit, as one would expect from a child, marked by the fates, to renew the ties of estranged hearts to the land."

He was six once again, hurting in every muscle and joint, and he was running scared through snow laden trees. Lost. The footprints of those he had followed filled with fresh snow, and he was alone and lost in the ancient forest. Tired and afraid, and he so desperately wanted his mother.

They had killed his father. He must not think of his mother's scream abruptly silenced. Blood and fire burning his home. He could not find Relena or Pagan, or anyone he knew. He was alone.

Her song had drawn him. A sweet voice that belied the aged face of a grandmother, who had the youngest blue eyes and the warmest arms that held him. Her voice and her touch in that moonlighted glade, with the strange rocks encircling them, had lulled him to sleep and promised him safety and warmth.

"Yes. You remember. I thought I would come to welcome you home."

"Few will welcome me back."

"More than you know, Moonlight on Snow, will rejoice at the return of the King. You grew up to be prettier than your father, and with so much more heart. Where is your son?"

"Safe."

"Bring him back, Dear Heart. I will protect him, and I will protect you."

"Fei … Duo … Protect …" So very tired.

"Sleep. Bring him home. Grisselda will protect the Children of the Moon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Wu Fei sagged in the chair, relieved.

Zechs slept. The room was empty. There was no old woman by the bed only moonlight.

Chang snorted. He really did need to sleep in a bed for a change.

Somehow it was easier now to walk out the door.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	64. Chapter 64 The Right hands

Title: The Right Hands

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Relena + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 19. #64 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately three days after Memories and Dreams of Moonlight.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Right Hands

"I see this as a new beginning. Rebirth. Not just for Sanc, but for you."

Relena stood bathed in sunlight by the window, her attention caught by something in the grounds below. He thought she had never looked so beautiful.

Stephen was lying at her shoulder, and the soon to be Princess Royal of Sanc was rubbing his back.

"You are alright with this, Milliardo? I mean …"

He sighed. He was fed up with being bed ridden, but Sally would arrive soon hopefully to give him the okay to begin exercising. He had been moved back to the Preventer safe house, and on arrival he had sent for Stephen and Duo.

"It is too late to change our minds, Relena."

"You are not King yet. Technically there is time for you to refuse the crown."

He knew she was feeling guilty about events leading to this moment. He had expected a hue and cry over the uproar that saw four of the most senior members of the parliament resign, and a parliamentary vote to restore the nation of Sanc under a monarchy. A Peacecraft monarchy, with not Relena as Queen, but the black sheep of the family returned as King. Surprisingly there had been little local protest.

"There has already been too much turmoil. Sanc needs to heal."

"You are worthy of the crown. Who better? It was you who restored Sanc, sending the Alliance occupation forces running."

"It was Otto."

"I doubt he would agree. I've heard all about what happened when you returned to Sanc with the Tallgeese. Lucrezia and I had long talks, and she told me some amazing stories about you."

"It should be you crowned next month, not a soldier with the blood of hundreds staining his hands."

"It was those bloodstained hands that led the forces that freed Sanc of the occupation. It was those same hands that demonstrated to the people of the Earth Sphere the horror of war unbridled. It was those hands that held Barton's forces at bay, until the people demonstrated they had learned the lesson you taught with Libra. Those were your hands that made the difference, not mine."

"I have no wish to be King."

"No more than I wanted to be Queen. It was political game playing between factions that saw me emerge smelling so sweet. I was a puppet Milliardo, and you know it. You never stepped down from Libra when I made my grand announcement to dissolve national borders on Earth, and proclaimed one nation. Why? Because I was Romefeller's puppet. You were right. I would always have been someone's puppet."

"Do you think it has changed?"

"Not one iota. I've grown a little wiser. I know where we stand, but they don't understand what a team we shall make. Peacecrafts working together. If they think to have us dance to their tune, I have news for them. No more puppets. Rebirth. The King is back. Long live the King."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	65. Chapter 65 The Courage To Go Forward

Title: The Courage To Go Forward

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 19. #65 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately 14 hours after The Right Hands.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Courage To Go Forward

"You … resigned from Preventers?"

"Yes."

"But … Why?"

"I was not always a soldier. My life has not suited me. This opportunity for a new beginning, to make a home for myself and to make a difference in the shaping of the world, is what I have been seeking."

The manor was quiet, the lights extinguished. Duo had come to the garden expecting to begin again the training Chang had offered him. He had found the man seated with his face turned up to the diminishing moon.

"I will be twenty one in a few months, Duo. What have I done in my life that I can be proud of? I am not particularly proud of what I became during the war. I became unstable. I compounded my mistakes when I joined Barton's lunacy. Heero brought me to my senses then, and Relena has awoken me this time."

"Relena? I don't understand."

"In life we must constantly challenge ourselves. We may never leave a mark of distinction that the world will recognize, but we can at least content ourselves with the effort to make some kind of difference before we pass on. If I am to return in a later life I do not wish to see my name in the history books and be ashamed that this person named Chang was a fool, or a tyrant."

"Well … you have made a difference. We have peace. You helped craft that peace. We all did."

"We were the play things and tools of other men. We were young and foolish, and believed what we were told without asking Why. You escaped the slums of L2 and bettered yourself, but I … I did not fight for the reasons that drove you. You had more pure intent than I."

"I was a smart mouthed street kid who hopped a Sweeper ship and lucked out when they didn't space me. What's so pure about that?"

"What did you do when you learned the full details of Operation Meteor? I did not determine to destroy the very weapon they would use to make the Earth vulnerable, nor did I steal that weapon and make it my own. I was a scholar. I took my wife's place in the conflict on her death. I was intent on revenge, though I called it justice. Now I am older and I can look back on that time of confusion with calm deliberation. I am ashamed."

"Yeah, well, we don't all think we were the bee's knees, you know. We all made mistakes. Bet you that man in there thinks he did too, but I think he'd do the same thing again if he needed to."

Chang smiled. "He is. Becoming King is his personal purgatory. His struggle to make something of himself after the horrors of his past has taught me that I can no longer hide amid Preventers. I need to have the courage to go forward. To make a new life."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	66. Chapter 66 Resolution

Title: Resolution

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs [past Treize [past Noin

Notes: Challenge 19. #66 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately the same time as The Courage To Go Forward.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Resolution

"Would you have wanted to be Queen? You were always impatient with pomp and ceremony."

She was smiling in the photograph, her eyes and lips were laughing. On his knee rested the other photograph, the handsome face with its distinctive eyebrows and those wondrous sapphire eyes.

"You would have loved the irony. You liked a good masquerade, and this will be a masquerade like no other, Treize. I don't know if I can do respectable sovereign, Love.'

Stephen was settled to bed but not having a good night. He had not travelled well and was fussing, and Helen said he was beginning to teeth. He had wanted to stay in the nursery, but Sally would revoke her permission for him to begin exercising if she learned he was not resting.

//Can I be King? Any fool can sit on a big chair. That is not what being King is about. Not the throne, not the crown, or the simpering and pandering to egos. Do any of them understand how I loath taking this on?//

His fingers tightened around the photo frames, thumbs whitening with the tightness of his grip.

//They will not be amused. I'll give them migraines. I'll abuse their sensibilities … tell them to get fucked … God. Treize, I can hear you laughing, you son of a bitch. You'd find the entire thing a great cosmic jest. You should be here. Treize. Lucrezia. Maybe they would listen to you. Treize, you would charm them, while I'll have to fight for every concession. You should have been born the Prince, not I.//

It was all happening too fast. Sally had given him permission to leave his bed, and Parliament had settled on a date for the coronation. He would need to make rapid progress if he was to be crowned without collapsing from exhaustion. He could understand their wish to settle this officially. Government representatives on behalf of their citizenry, and the ESUN Council, had lodged official queries challenging the claims of independence made in re-establishing Sanc's national identity. Once he was crowned it was a fait accompli.

"The Terror of Earth, now King of a nation of said Earth. Idiocy."

Done was done. His father had said that often, and then continued on making the best of the situation, and somehow he would turn events to favour his ideal of peace. Always …until the night that ended in blood and fire.

//Sanc has fallen twice in a generation, and it must not happen again. This is a new beginning, and I owe it to the people to ensure they never need to run in terror. I have warned Parliament I will not be a controlled figurehead. Sanc needs rebuilding, and there are a number of projects I have the skills to oversee.//

He looked at the photographs, a gentle smile curving fine lips. "Alright. You win. In Sanc's rebirth I'll find something for myself, but I would prefer to have you here."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	67. Chapter 67 Seduction

Title: Seduction

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo, Zechs + Duo

Notes: Challenge 19. #67 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately seven days after Resolution.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Seduction

"Maxwell. A word please."

Chang arched an eyebrow as Zechs swept through the outer office, disappearing into his office with barely a nod of recognition.

"He's feeling better I see." Duo set the mug down. "Better see what's up."

"Close the door." Zechs stood by the window.

Duo closed the door behind him and stood before the antique desk. "Problem?"

"Une wants you back."

Duo froze. "In Luxembourg?"

"Where else?" The blue eyes were intense. "You don't seem thrilled by the prospect."

"Ah … I was … You are still under Preventer guard."

"There are others capable. Une is afraid I will seduce you away from Preventers. Are you amenable to such seduction?"

Blue eyes, with that tint of lavender that reminded him of Lucrezia, blinked. Zechs reached for a roll of paper on his desk. Casually he unrolled it using a paper weight and diary to weight the ends.

"I understand during your time with the Sweepers you were trained in engineering techniques. Since the end of the war you have gained engineering degrees from a number of reputable institutions. Why, if you intend to remain a Preventer agent?"

He could not resist the temptation. The blueprints were intricate, complex and fascinating. There were elements in the design he recognized as having been crafted by the man in front of him. Zechs had made a name for himself as a high energy engineer, designing machinery for use in the Mars colony and on the Moon. He had a flair for the work, and Duo thought it a shame such talent would be wasted.

"That's a …"

"Power station." A second design was unfurled. "The run off will power, and water, a hydroponics unit large enough to feed New Port City, and reduce imports of food and certain natural resources and allow for exports. I need a competent trained engineer to run liaison with the former Oz 4th Engineering Corps. They will become the Sanc Royal Engineers. This project will be a joint effort between Sanc and the Winner Corporation, to experiment with new technology to be used in space colonies and on Mars. Are you open to seduction, Mr Maxwell?"

Duo leaned further over the plans, noting details, and Zechs never objected as he began to leaf through the pages. He paused on one page, a frown beginning. A finger lightly tapped a complex generator and he straightened, turning thoughtful eyes to the man by the windows.

"That's …"

"Yes. It is."

"Why?"

"It will be sited on the cliff, and if it works as envisioned, New Port will be under a protective umbrella. Sanc will not fall a third time."

"Does Quatre know?"

"He will be here in an hour. Ask him yourself."

"Relena?"

"I have discussed the concept with her. These plans are far from complete, as you no doubt have realized. I need a competent liaison to oversee the development and each construction phase. Do you intend to remain a Preventer, or would you prefer a new start?"

End

Karina Robertson

000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

Merry Christmas. It will be a couple of days before I get to post another chapter. Take care.


	68. Chapter 68 Rebirth

Title: Rebirth

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + All

Notes: Challenge 19. #68 in the Baby Series. Takes place approximately 45 days after Seduction.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Rebirth.

For there to be rebirth something had to die.

So much had died this year.

He had buried his wife, and with her his past. Nothing was left of that life now, but the memory of the love that was doomed from the start, and the innocence that represented the future.

Lucrezia had not lived to hold their son, who now was almost five months old. There was Relena to give him that feminine touch he would need as he grew, and Helen saw to his every need, two strong women to influence him, but neither of them Lucrezia.

A Prince for Sanc.

Stephen would not be a spoiled brat if he had his way, but he feared he was fighting a losing battle. So many uncles to spoil him, and what they would teach him as he grew …

They were good people. Enemies once, now they were the people he relied on. The people who stood between him and the demands of fate. Once there was an innocent little boy watching his father with shining eyes, and wishing to be like him. To make him proud.

That world was long gone.

He was not the King his father would have wanted. The world was far from the ideal Stephan Peacecraft had envisioned. The wars were quieted, and there was Peace, yet it was not the brotherhood of mankind the King had preached. Perhaps in another generation or two there would be that national identity, but it would not come in his lifetime. There was a central government and the nations of Earth cooperated.

At least for now.

Such was their peace.

Relena looked beautiful, and he wanted to do something for her. Perhaps he needed to have a word with Yuy and make the idiot look around him. He could not remain a part of the old world, where everyone fingered the gun at their hip. While Yuy remained security for Relena he would never move to a more personal relationship. Having loved twice, and lost both, he could not sit back and watch them dance around the inevitable.

He had learned to take love when it was offered, lest it be gone when you turned around.

He had his son, but could he hope for more? Twice he had loved and lost, but perhaps he might dare to love again before this mortal coil fell away?

Perhaps.

Chang, Maxwell, Winner and Barton. Standing together watching, and while they were no longer security or soldiers, they were attentive to every sight and sound, and ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

Much as the world still trembled.

Rebirth. Not just for Sanc, not just for him. Rebirth for them all.

Against his brow the metal was hard, cold and heavy. Symbolic of the changes affecting them all. This day Zechs Merquise had died a final death, and he had gone quietly, without a whimper. Milliardo Peacecraft had been reborn.

Long live the King.

End

Karina Robertson 2005

00000000000000000000000000000

Hello

This is the final in the first sequence of Challenges issued by the 5x6ml. A second sequence is well under way, and I will post the first chapter up as soon as possible.

I hope you have found Series 1 enjoyable to read and you find you enjoy the second and longer series.

Karina


End file.
